Ecstacy
by dark-angel-wolf
Summary: Ulquiorra is a normal collage kid living alone in an appartment, on his way out the door to freedom of spring break when he runs into Grimmjow, literally, and now Ulquiorra is stuck to Grimmjow for the rest of spring break. or longer.....
1. Meeting him

Okay so this is my first Grimmulqui fan fiction and i would really love some feed back! The first chapter iz a little boring but it'll get better.... i hope tell me if u enjoy it!! :D

Chapter 1

Ulquiorra squirmed in his seat, waiting for this school day to be over. It was the day before the week of spring break and he was excited to go home and just sleep. He didn't have any special plans on going to Florida or any tropical place, and he was happy. The English professor drew on about writing in some certain form but no one was really listening, not really. All of them were talking about their plans for spring break, then the electronic bell wrang and Ulquiorra was free. He was the first out the door with his bag in hand, first stop work! Friday = pay day and Ulquiorra had saved up for a new sound system that would go in his one bedroom apartment.

As he ran through the crowded halls he got those looks as always. Ulquiorra was as pale as a ghost with jet black hair that came to about his chin, but was shoulder length in the back, and eyes that were too green. He was skinny and average height with long thin fingers. He still dressed like a high school student though he was a sophomore in collage. Black Slipknot concert T with slightly baggy jeans, and tight arm socks to his elbows. He felt no reason to change just because he was in collage. As he finally ran out into the March sun he broke out into a run to his car, pulling his keys out as he did.

Ulquiorra was nearly to his car when he crashed into another body. Ulquiorra smashed into the ground and rolled onto his side. "What the fuck?!" called the other voice surprised. Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and rolled onto his back wincing. He looked at his right arm to see it oozing with blood from his shoulder to his elbow, he had landed on some glass. He rose slowly and ground his teeth to stop the pain. "Wow are you okay?" the voice came. Ulquiorra turned to who he ran into. A guy with bright blue eyes and matching spiked blue hair starred back at him.

He wore a black jacket that tore at the sleeves and was open revealing a bare, muscled, chest. He was a little tan and his brow was furrowed with worry. Ulquiorra blushed a little and looked away from this man's blue eyes that could peer into his soul. "I'm okay," Ulquiorra replied as he stood. He held his arm tenderly and avoided the crowd gathering around him and the guy. "Hey careful let me drive you to the hospital." The guy said, standing and stepping closer to Ulquiorra. "No I can drive myself." Ulquiorra lied he would love to be driven to the hospital to spare himself the pain, just not by this guy.

"Are you stupid? Come on my car's just over there." The guy said crossing his arm. The blood slowly began to drip off Ulquiorra's finger, he bit his lip at the growing crowd. "Fine, but let me grab my jacket." Ulquiorra said quietly. The man reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's keys and backpack from the ground along with his own stuff. "Which one's your car, and hurry before you loose too much blood." He replied. Ulquiorra lead the guy to his grey ford, bought by his dad as a birthday gift before he moved out.

"My name's Grimmjow by the way." The blue haired guy said as he unlocked the door. "Ul…Ulquiorra," he replied. His arm was beginning to go numb with pain. Grimmjow pulled out a black jacket and shut the door placing Ulquiorra's keys into his pocket. Ulquiorra felt a little dizzy as he looked as his arm and seen the small red puddle forming under his hand. "Shit," Grimmjow muttered as he looked. Grimmjow seen Ulquiorra teeter and he wrapped his arm gently around him before he had a chance to fall.

Grimmjow wrapped the jacket around Ulquiorra's bleeding arm. Ulquiorra winced and shivered as pain zapped up his arm. Ulquiorra shook his head as dizziness flooded over him, the glass was deeper then he thought. He took a step back to steady himself only to fall like there was nothing there. Grimmjow thought fast and caught Ulquiorra and pulled him into a firemen's carry, his left arm under Ulquiorra's knees and his right behind Ulquiorra's back. He lifted the smaller boy into his arms only to find him lighter then he expected. "I…I can walk." Ulquiorra protested, he was too dizzy to care.

"Yeah right," Grimmjow growled as he carried Ulquiorra to his bright red Corvette. He gently opened the passenger seat and slid Ulquiorra into the seat. As he closed the door it hit Ulquiorra's arm and he cried out a sliver of glass ran deeper into his arm. Grimmjow ran over to the other side of his car and climbed in after grabbing his and Ulquiorra's bag and setting them gently at Ulquiorra's feet. He pressed the key into the ignition, turning it and making the engine purr into life. The crowd around his car split and allowed him to drive out of the parking lot onto the street.

Ulquiorra woke up on a hospital bed in a white room, a curtain around the right side of him on the left a wall. His right arm throbbed painfully and he groaned as he tried to move it. The curtain opened to reveal Grimmjow, his blue eyes watched Ulquiorra making him uncomfortable. "Now that you're all patched up I can finally yell at you." He said, crossing his arms. "First why in the hell were you running like that through the parking lot?" Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra looked at the wall, avoiding those piercing eyes. "Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes. Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow angrily.

"Why should I tell you?" Ulquiorra asked. "I was the one who drove your bleeding ass here." Grimmjow growled. "I didn't ask you to, I offered to drive myself." Ulquiorra retorted. "With the way you were loosing blood you would have been in a wreck as soon as you got out of the parking lot." Grimmjow snapped. "Then why don't you just leave me alone?" Ulquiorra growled. "Someone has to give you a ride back home." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"I can walk to my truck," Ulquiorra said. "Doctor said no driving in your state, you lost too much blood." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes like Ulquiorra should know that. Grimmjow starred down at Ulquiorra's angry Green eyes. "An artery was cut by one of the pieces of glass and another reached the bone." Grimmjow said, thinking he had won. "No thanks to you. You closed your car door on my arm pushing it onto the bone." Ulquiorra growled.

"I didn't mean to and either way you're stuck with me, you still need someone to drive you home." Grimmjow replied smirking. Ulquiorra looked away defeated, he was stuck with this idiot. "And number two." Grimmjow said, raising his voice to get Ulquiorra to look at him. Ulquiorra glared up at Grimmjow with his eyes, hoping Grimmjow would feel uncomfortable, it didn't work. "What's with the scars on your arms and wrists?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra' s eyes widened as he looked at his bare arms.

His wrists and up his arms to below the crook of his arms had scars across them. Ulquiorra pulled his arms to his chest like he could hide them, but Grimmjow had already seen obviously. Ulquiorra's cheeks turned the lightest of pink as he tried finding words to explain. "Have you done that recently?" Grimmjow asked. "No! I stopped when I graduated." Ulquiorra replied. "Why did you do it in the first place? It's just plain stupid." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes. "Shut up!" Ulquiorra yelled. "Why'd you do it?" Grimmjow asked smoothly. Ulquiorra looked away angrily, not wanting to get himself worked up. "You had no reason did you? It was all a publicity stunt." Grimmjow remarked.

"No it wasn't a publicity stunt!! As a child I had problems okay!!" Ulquiorra shouted. "Well you don't need to cut yourself over it, talk to someone." Grimmjow said coarsely. "You think I had anyone to talk to as a kid?" Ulquiorra said laughing, but not out of humor. He thought about his childhood, the pain and sadness. "Everyone does," Grimmjow said shrugging. Ulquiorra shook his head, he didn't really want to fight. "Think what you want to think, I'll just stick to what I think." Ulquiorra said shrugging. "You have a thing about not answering questions." Grimmjow said raising a blue eyebrow.

Ulquiorra looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm gonna get some answers out of you sooner or later." Grimmjow said sitting on the bed by Ulquiorra. "Looks like we're gonna be best buds Ulqui," Grimmjow said smirking. Ulquiorra groaned and fell back onto the bed, what a great start to a horrible Spring Vacation.


	2. Hospital chat

Okay thanks for all the advice and I really hope you can read this one better heh heh -nervous smile-

Well enjoy and please comment so I can make in better!! THX!!!

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra walked down the steps of the hospital, it was about 4:00 so he had a good 2 hours before the bank closed so he didn't worry much, but buying that sound system would have to wait until the blue haired idiot left him alone. Grimmjow climbed down the steps after Ulquiorra, and stopped by his side.

"So where do you live?" Grimmjow asked.

"I need to stop by work to pick up my paycheck." Ulquiorra said simply.

"I never said I was gonna drive you to your job," Grimmjow said crossing his arms.

"Well I was on my way to get it when I ran into you." Ulquiorra replied, he caught sight of the red corvette and began walking towards it.

"I don't give a shit," Grimmjow said following.

"Well then I'll walk," Ulquiorra said shrugging.

He started walking towards his workplace when Grimmjow jumped in front of him.

"Fine I'll drive you to your stupid job." He said huffing angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Ulquiorra asked, heading back towards the corvette.

"Because if I was to let you walk and you were hit by a car I would be to blame for letting you go when you're all dizzy and shit." Grimmjow replied cruelly.

"Wow and here I thought we were best buds." Ulquiorra said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Grimmjow said unlocking Ulquiorra's door. Ulquiorra sat in the car and reached down into his backpack. Grimmjow shut the door and walked over to the other side where he climbed into the driver's seat.

"We forgot your jacket in the hospital." Grimmjow said closing his door and slipping on his seat belt.

"I don't care," Ulquiorra said pulling out a small black box then pulling on his seatbelt, wincing as his arm throbbed. Grimmjow shoved the key into the transmission and turned it. The car awakened and started forward as Grimmjow pressed his foot to the gas.

"So which way to your work?" Grimmjow asked annoyed. Grimmjow turned the car around in the parking lot and headed towards the exit.

"Turn left at the exit." Ulquiorra said, flipping down the mirror on his blinder carefully. Grimmjow watched curiously as Ulquiorra opened the box. He stopped the car at the exit and waited for a few cars to pass.

"What are those?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra pulled out a lip stud and placed the box on the center console. It was filled with all manor of body jewelry.

"Where I work you have to have so many piercings to work there." Ulquiorra replied as he pulled off the back of the stud and looked at his lip in the mirror.

"Where do you work?" Grimmjow asked, making a quick turn left.

"Hot Topic®" Ulquiorra replied as he pushed the stud into his lip.

"Are you serious?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra snapped the back on and ran his tongue over it.

"Yeah there a problem?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Ulquiorra pulled a black nose bead out of the little box.

"Why do you work in a place that smells like drying blood?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra snapped in the nose stud and pulled a neon green tongue bead out of the box.

"I like it there, they sell some good stuff." Ulquiorra replied before he stuck his fingers into his mouth.

"It's a nice place if you like death metal and gothic erotic lingerie." Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra pulled a steel stud out of his mouth, snapped the back on it, and placed it in the box.

"It's not only for that kind of stuff." Ulquiorra replied pulling the back off the neon glow-in-the-dark bead, and sticking his fingers back in his mouth yet again.

"Then what else?" Grimmjow asked, slowing to a stop at a red light. Ulquiorra snapped the bead in, pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and rolled it around in his mouth a few times.

"It sells what's hot on the market." Ulquiorra replied, reaching into the box.

"If it has anything to do with anime, or vampires." Grimmjow said, leaning his head on his left hand that was rested on the window sill of the car. Ulquiorra pushed a stud into the top part of his left ear.

"Now your just looking for a fight." He replied, sticking in another.

"I just don't understand it then." Grimmjow said, pressing on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

"But you'd fit right in there." Ulquiorra commented as he pulled a reaper's head ear-ring with an axe hanging off it from the box.

"Why do you say that?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ulquiorra.

"Your wearing black, ripped clothing." Ulquiorra put the ear ring in his left earlobe and peered at Grimmjow's.

"You wear a skull-and-crossbones stud in your left ear, and you haven't washed your hands so you have a little blood on them." Ulquiorra replied, closing the box and gingerly placing it back in his bag and pulling out a small black bag. Grimmjow looked at his fingers on his right hand to see the tips still stained with blood.

"Whatever." Grimmjow replied turning his left turn signal on. Ulquiorra pulled out a sharpened black eyeliner pencil and pulled off the cap.

"You have to wear make-up too?" Grimmjow asked smirking.

"We don't have to but I do anyway because it looks good." Ulquiorra said, running the tip on his eyelid creating a dark black line. Grimmjow turned left into the mall parking lot. It was a large building that looked like a box form the front, but it actually turned into an L shape if you looked at it at an angle. It was packed since it was the Friday before spring break. Ulquiorra created another thick line on his other eyelid. Then he gently pulled his bottom lid down and drew the black line along it. He did this with both eyes, then again under them a thinner line.

Grimmjow found a parking space and began pulling into it. As he did Ulquiorra placed the pencil at the center of his bottom eyelid and drew a line strait down, wincing and making it look like he had shed a single tear. He V-ed it out on his eyelid and did the same with his left eye, then packed away the eyeliner. Grimmjow turned off the car and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Now you really look emo." He said smirking.

"Thanks," Ulquiorra said unbuckling, and cringing as the belt buckle his right arm.

He climbed out of the car and said through the open door, "I'll be back." He said.

"I'll be here," Grimmjow replied, turning the key backwards and turning the radio up. Ulquiorra closed the door, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and made his way towards the busy mall.

XXXXX

Grimmjow sat in his car turning stations, trying too find something good but there was nothing. He finally found a station playing Zeplin when something slammed into the side of his car.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growled, climbing out into the cool night air. Ulquiorra lay on the asphalt breathing heavily, his shirt torn.

"You little pussy you call that a punch?" Came a mocking voice.

Standing a little ways off were 3 guys. One was tall with orange spiky hair dressed in punk clothing. The second was just as tall wearing basically the same thing, had long bright red hair pulled back into a spiked ponytail with a bandana over his forehead, and black tattoos on his head, running down the sides of his neck, and on the parts of his shoulders Grimmjow could see. The third was a short boy looking around 12 or 13 with snow white hair, a large zipped hoody, and baggy jeans.

"What the hell you doin?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"We have no beef with you, get back in your pretty little car and drive off." The red haired pony-tail guy said. Ulquiorra wiped his mouth and looked up at the orange haired guy.

"Fuck off, why the hell you kicking the crap out of me anyway? Last time I seen you we were graduating." Ulquiorra growled through his teeth with pain.

The orange haired kid stepped forward, "this is for old time's sake." He said smiling.

Grimmjow stepped in front of Ulquiorra and glared at the orange headed kid.

"Fuck off," Grimmjow growled.

"You have no part in this so back off." The little white haired kid shouted.

"Shut up pipsqueak." Grimmjow retorted. The little guy looked ready to kill someone with that comment.

"You shut up!" The red haired guy yelled.

"Why you protectin this little weasel anyway, just hand him over. Your not even involved in this, just back off" The orange haired kid said through his teeth.

"You threw him against my car, if it's scratched I'm gonna kick your ass." Grimmjow growled. The orange haired kid looked at his friends and shared a quiet laugh. He stepped forward and gripped Grimmjow's shirt in his fist.

"You better let go of me you pussy bastard." Grimmjow growled.

"Or what?" The orange haired kid said, squeezing Grimmjow's shirt tighter.

"Or I'll remove your manly hood." Grimmjow growled, and with that he tapped his pocket knife to the orange haired kids belt. A security guard was walking by and seen the quarrel.

"Yo break it up!" The guard called.

"Come on Ichigo, lets get out of here we'll get him later." The red haired kid said. The Ichigo guy looked at Grimmjow then down at Ulquiorra and smirked. He released Grimmjow's shirt and backed away, "this isn't over." He said, waving his finger between the two of them.

"Looks like it is to me," Grimmjow said retracting his knife and sliding it back into his pocket.

Ichigo chuckled evilly, turned, and walked back to the mall with the other 2 on his heals. The security guard watched the group split then he went on to his usual business. Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra and looked down at him.

"What the hell happened, I thought you were getting your paycheck." He said shaking his head.

"I did, and when I was walking out of the mall they seen me. They used to bully me in middle, and high school." Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow reached down towards Ulquiorra.

"Well come on lets get you home." Grimmjow said crossly.

He didn't much like getting into fights, this Ulquiorra guy was really getting him in the middle of stuff. Ulquiorra reached up and took Grimmjow's warm hand. Grimmjow helped him up and pulled his hand away, but just as he did he seen a small blush appear on Ulquiorra's cheeks and the smallest of smiles. This was the first time he had seen Ulquiorra smile, it was small but a smile none the less.

"Thank you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said shyly.

Grimmjow smiled, "your welcome." And with that they climbed into the car and Grimmjow drove onto the road once again.

Grimmjow stopped in front of a small apartment building in the center of town.

"Hey you doing anything over spring break?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I dunno maybe we could hang out sometime. But not a date, you know….right?" Grimmjow said sheepishly, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Sure, but I'll need your number." Ulquiorra said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black cell phone.

He flipped it open and looked at Grimmjow expectantly. Grimmjow said his number and Ulquiorra typed it in. He hit save then called Grimmjow. Grimmjow reached into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating smart phone.

"Now you have my number too," Ulquiorra said unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"So I'll see you later then?" Grimmjow asked as Ulquiorra climbed out and pulled his bag onto his back.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra said smiling slightly back. Grimmjow smiled then realized something.

"Oh hey Ulqui!" Ulquiorra stopped the door and looked back into the car. Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's keys out of his pocket and tossed then onto the seat.

"Can't forget those," Ulquiorra said grabbing the keys.

"See ya," Ulquiorra said as he closed the door to the car carefull

.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra's slender pale figure walked through the lights to the entrance of the building, and walked in after glancing back at Grimmjow's car. Grimmjow smiled and saved Ulquiorra's number into his contacts. After he stuffed the phone into his pocket and pulled onto the highway he put his left elbow on the window sill, his chin on his fist, and drove with his right hand. For some reason he couldn't seem to get Ulquiorra's smile out of his head.

XXXXX

Ulquiorra walked into the dark apartment and placed his keys on the table on the left of the door. He closed the door behind him, locked it, then flicked on the light. There was a hallway that on the left sat a door to bathroom. Strait ahead was the living room with a small piano in the left corner with a green couch in the center of the room with a small coffee table in front of it, then a small T.V on a stand against the wall. The living room also had a sliding glass window that lead onto an empty, balcony that Ulquiorra would sit on a cushion and read a book sometimes.

To the right was another hallway a little ways off that lead to Ulquiorra's bedroom on the right and the kitchen on the left that also lead to the balcony. Ulquiorra kicked his shoes off to the right by the door and dropped his bag. He walked forward and turned right into the hallway after turning off the light with the connecting switch. He opened the door into his tidy room. To the left was a small closet, strait ahead was a small window over a dresser. To the right of that was a bookshelf in the corner. To the left in the center of the wall sat a queen sized bed, made with dark blue sheets. To the left of that was a small nightstand with a lamp and a digital alarm clock.

Against the left wall was a long and wide empty cabinet type table that would soon be the resting place of his sound system. He had already put all his C.D.s in the cabinet under it. Ulquiorra walked over to his bed and fell onto his back. He bounced a little then looked at the ceiling. He didn't feel like doing the whole nightly ritual of dinner, shower, teeth, and so on. Instead he pulled out all his jewelry, except the tongue bead, and placed them on the nightstand, then pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and went to his contacts.

It was pretty much barren except for 4 numbers, school, library, dad only in emergencies, and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra blushed and smiled as he thought about him, then he shut his phone quickly and dropped it onto the nightstand, grunting as he did. He starred at it like it would come alive at any moment and bight him. Why was he feeling this way about a mean, cussing, blue haired jerk that only drove him home because he was afraid to be investigated by the police? Ulquiorra looked at the ceiling in despair only to see Grimmjow's face, his bright blue eyes and matching hair, those eyes that peered into Ulquiorra's own green eyes, his soul.

Ulquiorra shuddered and lay on his side and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Influence

Thanks for everything guys!! Thanks for reading it, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Ulquiorra woke up and rolled onto his back. He stretched fitfully and his back popped, his arm was feeling much better. He was in a really good mood, and he didn't know why. He stood and stretched again reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his paycheck. He set the black envelope on the nightstand, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out some boxers, a white t-shirt, and some baggy black jeans. He made his way to the kitchen and walked in the empty door frame. To the right was a side by side refrigerator, next to it a small counter then a countertop oven, a dish washer, then a turn to a small breakfast bar with two stools under it on the other side.

To the left was a counter with a cabinet above it holding dishes and cups, on the end was a sink that was rarely used. In the counter doors underneath was cereal, soups, and plenty of quick foods. On the counter sat a small microwave for popcorn on rainy nights. Ulquiorra set his clothes on the counter and opened the freezer side of the fridge and pulled out an ice cream sandwich. He pulled the wrapper off, opened the cabinet by the stove, and tossed the wrapper into the small waste basket.

He nibbled the sandwich after he grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He finished the sandwich and walked into the bathroom, setting his clothes on the sink cabinet. Above the sink was a mirror, next to the sink was a toilet then strait ahead was a tub with a sliding glass door. Ulquiorra turned on the hot water and undressed and pulled off the medical tape from his arm revealing a thin white figure. A small shower radio sat on the wall and Ulquiorra turned it on and climbed in. An advertisement for a rock concert roared on the radio as Ulquiorra walked into the water. He grabbed the shampoo and listened to another advertisement on a store selling music gear.

Then a song came on and Ulquiorra started tapping his foot to it. He listened to the rare piano intro as he scrubbed the shampoo into his ebony hair. He began singing quietly to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out. As he stepped out of the water and grabbed the conditioner the chorus came, and Ulquiorra sang out louder with the song. He dumped the conditioner into his hand and set the bottle back on the little shelf. He pushed the conditioner through his hair and began singing the second half of the song out loud when something clicked in the back of his mind.

A tune began playing and Ulquiorra immediately started washing the conditioner out of his hair. He switched off the radio and climbed out of the shower. He reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a towel and some gauze. He dried hurriedly, reapplied some gauze, slipped his boxers on, flipped off the light in the bathroom, and made his way to the piano. What he had never told anyone before was that he was a lover of the piano.

In his C.D.s he owned 5 piano disks and 4 concertos from famous players. He had secretly been playing most of his life, teaching himself at first then working odd jobs for lessons. He was actually very talented if he didn't say so himself. He would sit in his living room for hours trying to come up with his own music, but he hadn't figured anything out until now.

Ulquiorra sat on the long bench in front of his old wooden piano, still playing the tune in his head, and reached under the seat and pulled out the small blue binder. In it were various musical pieces for the piano that Ulquiorra had mastered, and some chord paper and a pencil. Ulquiorra set the binder next to him and pulled out a chord sheet and the pencil, set the chord sheet on the music stand, and began writing the notes dancing in his head. He played the notes, made a few changes, then added on. He did this many times, picking up more chord paper as needed and tossing some sheets in the waste basket on the other side of the piano in the corner.

The small digital clock on top of the piano ticked the minutes off as Ulquiorra strived to create this piece.

Ulquiorra smiled widely as he finished playing the piece the first complete time through. It was amazing, and the first piece of music Ulquiorra actually liked this much. All the others he had created were ridicule compared to this. He put the three hole punched chord pages into the binder and set the pencil back in the spot. Next he placed the binder on the music stand, flipping back to the first page, but before he could run through it again a knock came at the door.

Ulquiorra stood and made his way to the door he remembered he was only in his boxers.

"Shit," he hissed. "It could be Mrs. Yoroko," he thought as he ran into the bathroom and retrieved his black jeans.

Mrs. Yoroko was an older woman who lived a floor beneath him. She was kind and would wash Ulquiorra's clothes for him. Ulquiorra didn't have a washer or dryer of his own so she would come around every Friday morning and pick up his dirty clothes and drop them off every Saturday morning.

Ulquiorra pulled on his jeans and caught sight of the clock on the piano, it read 11:45. It meant Ulquiorra had been sitting at the piano for about an hour and Mrs. Yoroko was later then usual. The knock came again, more urgent this time.

"One second please!" Ulquiorra called, as he zipped and buttoned the top.

He walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it revealing Grimmjow wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, a black jacket around his waist, and he carried a basket filled with clean, neatly folded clothes.

"A Mrs. Yoroko directed me here, and told me to give you these." Grimmjow said sheepishly. Ulquiorra took the clothes and blushed a little bit, "um….thanks." He replied, heading towards his bedroom.

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in is pockets and closed the door with his foot behind him. Ulquiorra set the clothes at the bottom of his bead and walked to his bathroom. He found it a little awkward to be around Grimmjow without a shirt on. Grimmjow starred out the sliding glass door to the balcony. Ulquiorra's room was on the top, or third, floor of the building so it had a good view over the city.

"I liked your song," Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra grabbed his shirt. Ulquiorra blushed the lightest shade of pink and pulled on his shirt.

"How long were you sitting there?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

Grimmjow looked at the little clock on the piano, "about 45 minutes." He replied.

"So how long have you played the piano?" Grimmjow asked, looking back at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra adjusted his shirt as he said, "I've played in secret for about 15 years."

Grimmjow smiled warmly, "you're really good."

Ulquiorra smiled and twisted his shirt nervously in his hands.

"Can you play it again?" Grimmjow asked casually.

Ulquiorra shook his head and walked over to his piano. As he sat on the bench he popped his knuckles and stretched his fingers. Before Ulquiorra started playing Grimmjow sat at his side and looked at the music in the binder. An involuntary shiver ran down Ulquiorra's spine as he felt the heat of Grimmjow's body so close to his own cooler body.

"Will I be in the way here?" Grimmjow asked.

"No you're fine." Ulquiorra replied, taking a deep breath before he started.

The song started slow and steady, soft notes combined in the most beautiful sounds. Slowly the song grew faster and louder, Ulquiorra's hands started moving quickly over the keys pressing the harmony and melody together rhythmically. Ulquiorra was about to change the page when Grimmjow reached up and turned the page. His eyes traced the complex lines in astonishment that this small pale boy could play these notes.

The notes grew louder as Ulquiorra's long fingers hit notes that sounded amazing together, but could only be played by those with long fingers. Ulquiorra wrapped himself in the music as he ran his hands quickly over the keys. The complexity of the song looked like nothing when Ulquiorra played, he made it look easy. As the song reached the climax of loudness, Ulquiorra hit the last loud key and the song went silent for three beats. Ulquiorra started playing slowly, gently over the keys. These notes lulled the listener into a calmed state, and then Ulquiorra hit the last chord combining five exquisite notes.

Ulquiorra sighed and smiled, only aware of the slowly dieing sound of the last notes. He opened his eyes, ignoring the dull throbbing in his arm.

"That was amazing," Grimmjow murmured. Ulquiorra took his finger off the keys and pulled them to his chest like someone would come and smack his knuckles with a ruler.

"Th…thank you." Ulquiorra said smiling shyly.

"What is it called?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know yet." Ulquiorra replied truthfully. A silence fell over the two. Grimmjow rubbed his chin with his forefinger thoughtfully.

"My dad owns the local classical concert hall and he's looking for an opening act on his grand piano." Grimmjow said softly. Ulquiorra's heart skipped a beat.

He then imagined himself on a stage with the spotlight trained on him and a large black grand piano. He pushed his long tails on his tux over the back of the stool as he sat on the waxed stool and popped his knuckles. He began to play his song and at the end everyone clapped at what he created. He had wanted this since he was a little boy, to be loved for something he had created. Respected and applauded for.

"I could tell my dad about your song and you can play this Saturday if you want." Grimmjow said smiling.

Ulquiorra couldn't take it he lowered his head, covering his eyes with his black hair.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, placing his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Th…this is serious right, y…your not just messing with me are you?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"Why would I be?" Grimmjow asked smiling.

Ulquiorra raised his head, starring into Grimmjow's sapphire eyes with his own jades.

"Let me give my dad a call." Grimmjow said removing his hand from Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra made a snap decision, usually he wouldn't do this but he enveloped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him into a warm hug. Grimmjow wasn't expecting this, but he didn't pull away, he instead wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's back and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said pulling away slowly.

Grimmjow reluctantly released Ulquiorra's small frame and nodded.

"So why did you come over anyway?" Ulquiorra asked, this had just dawned on him. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well it is spring break so I was wondering if you'd want to do something." Grimmjow said shrugging.

"Like what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't know," Grimmjow said shrugging.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. "Why don't we go to the new apartment complex. It's got a pool, arcade, and a bowling alley." Grimmjow said smiling.

"Arcade? Are you that immature?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Fuck you, at least I'm thinking." Grimmjow growled. "Then we can swim, and there's a bar too."

"I don't swim or drink." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Geez you're a constant downer aren't you? Why don't you swim or drink?" Grimmjow asked he was getting annoyed.

"I just don't," Ulquiorra said crossing his arms.

Grimmjow sighed angrily then remembered the cut on Ulquiorra's arm.

"I'm sure we could find some water proof bandages, they're not that hard to find." Grimmjow said.

"That's not the reason why I don't want to swim." Ulquiorra said standing.

"Then what is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Your so annoying, and aren't you going to call your dad?" Ulquiorra asked, changing the subject.

"You can't answer questions, and I won't call my dad until you answer me." Grimmjow sneered.

"I'm whiter then hell, and…"

"What?"

"My scars, I hate it when people stare at them." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Fuck what other people think, who cares?" Grimmjow asked standing. Ulquiorra stayed quiet and looked at his bedroom door, desperately wanting to run and hide.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, then you wouldn't be so self conscious." Grimmjow said crossing his arms.

"Why are you still hanging out with me, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself now." Ulquiorra asked turning around and facing his blue eyed tormentor.

"Because one I got you a gig, and two, you…" Grimmjow stopped before he finished the sentence.

"I'm what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing," Grimmjow growled a light blush on his cheeks.

Ulquiorra's curiosity pricked, "what? What were you going to say?" He asked.

"You seem like a nice guy beneath all the shit you cover up with." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra starred at him for a moment, then looked away.

"What makes you think that?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to cover the blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know," Grimmjow said shrugging as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"That's a great answer," Ulquiorra grumbled.

"See how it feels?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Ulquiorra said rolling his eyes.

Grimmjow smirked as Ulquiorra met his gaze, "what?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes growing wary.

"Your coming swimming and I won't take no for an answer." Grimmjow said smoothly.

"Make me," Ulquiorra replied stubbornly.

Grimmjow walked forward making Ulquiorra step back nervously. He didn't think Grimmjow would take him seriously.

"Do you want me to carry you or will you go peacefully, because I will carry you." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms.

Ulquiorra lifted his gaze slightly to look into the taller man's eyes. A teasing smile was laced over Grimmjow's lips, daring the ebony haired boy to say no again. Ulquiorra weighed the possibilities, knowing Grimmjow was dead serious about carrying him.

"We don't live there so we can't get in." Ulquiorra said hopefully.

The wide grin on Grimmjow's face crushed Ulquiorra's hope.

"Remember how I said my dad owned the concert hall?"

Ulquiorra groaned, "let me go get my swimming trunks."

Thanks for reading this. I wanted to give Ulquiorra a trait that would make him seem like not so much of a tough guy, so I chose the first thing I could think of. Playing an instrument, I was going to go with an electric guitar but that is pretty much what all cool characters play, either that or the drums.

Then I thought Violin because I love violin music, and it's a sweeter instrument but a lot of guys play the violin so I thought about what instrument not a lot of guys (at least from those I know) would play. Then I was like, Piano. I like the piano too and I thought it would match the story. Sorry if you don't like it, give me your feed back!

Stick around for 4!

Bye!!!


	4. Pool pass

Chapter 4

Ulquiorra stepped out of the car into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He grabbed the white paper bag and pulled out the water proof bandages. As Ulquiorra unraveled the cover on his arm he observed the building. It was tall and white with what looked like a gold roof. It was wide and only a few cars laced the parking lot, obviously an apartment where only the people with money could live.

"So what do you think?" Grimmjow asked, closing the door behind him as he stepped out of the car.

"It's a bit too lavish for my taste." Ulquiorra replied, dropping the old bandages into the white bag.

"You're already saying that and you haven't even been inside yet." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Sorry if I don't like people flaunting their money." Ulquiorra retorted.

"You're saying this about the guy who is going to hire you to play at his classical music concert?" Grimmjow asked, leaning over the roof of his car.

He wore some dark sunglasses over his eyes. Two strands of blue hair had escaped the hair gel and hung over the front of them.

"You don't even know if he's gonna like my song yet, you haven't even called him." Ulquiorra said, pulling the bandages out of their box.

"I know he'll say yes though." Grimmjow replied.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked as he wrapped the waterproof bandage around his wounds. Grimmjow simply shrugged in reply. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he fixed the rest of the wrap. Once he was done he tossed the white bag into the car and grabbed the towels and his small brush.

"Why did you wear a jacket?" Grimmjow asked, standing strait. Ulquiorra pulled his sleeve down over the bandages.

"Think of it as a safety blanket." Ulquiorra grumbled as he closed the door.

He stood there in his black swimming trunks, sandals, and a black jacket zipped half way.

"Well you look ridiculous." Grimmjow snickered. He wore a white muscle shirt, flip flops, and white swim trunks with an orange design on the outside of the legs.

"I don't make fun of your style, don't make fun of mine." Ulquiorra grumbled as he followed Grimmjow to the front doors.

Grimmjow didn't answer as he pulled open the clear glass doors with a gold handle. Inside was a wide room with carpet of a deep red with a gold design sliding over the length. The ceiling was high and a chandelier hung from it. To the right was some doors leading to the bathrooms, and elevators and to the left was a check in desk with a young girl as the receptionist. The room had a few couches and fancy elevator music played softly. Ahead was another glass wall with a door leading to the pool.

Grimmjow smiled at the receptionist, who blushed and nodded back. Grimmjow lead Ulquiorra into the bright pool room. A long and wide pool sat in the center of the white linoleum room with a diving board on the right side. The water rippled gently as a few people swam around in the deep end to the right. The building was taller on the inside going up about 12 stories, and a glass ceiling high above the two's heads. Each level was seen and the people could lean over the ledge to look at the pool.

Tables and sun bathing chairs sat around the pool, and a small stand, which was the bar, was a little ways off to the left. To the right was yet another glass wall opening to a patio with white tables and chairs. To the left of that wall was a darker room that wrang out with the familiar sounds of an arcade, and the far off sounds of a bowling alley. A few girls swished their legs in the water watching some guys swim around. A lifeguard observed over the entire pool from atop a stand.

Grimmjow stopped at the closest table and kicked off his shoes. Ulquiorra nervously dropped the towels and his brush on the table and began pulling off his sandals. Grimmjow pulled his shirt off revealing his bronzed and toned chest and abs. Ulquiorra gulped down the nervous lump in his throat and flexed his fingers, finally relaxing when Grimmjow walked towards the pool. Ulquiorra pulled his black and green iPod out of his pocket and unraveled the headphones.

He agreed to come to the pool, but he said nothing of swimming. Ulquiorra sat in the sun bathing chair next to the table and unzipped his jacket revealing his ivory chest and flat stomach. He stuffed the ear buds into his ears beneath the sleek ebony hair, and turned it on. A loud guitar blasted into his ears and he relaxed, music always calmed his nerves. Ulquiorra sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Someone called Ulquiorra's name, but he ignored the voice turning his music up a little more to drown it out. There were a few more minutes of peace before it was broken with something cold and wet hitting Ulquiorra in the chest. Ulquiorra sat up and looked at the blue Water Bomb ball in his lap. He pulled his ear buds out and looked in the direction the ball came from. Grimmjow sat in the pool smirking, his hair wet and slicked back, with a few other people.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra called as he grabbed the ball and threw it back.

Grimmjow caught the ball with one hand and set it on the rim of the pool.

"Pools are for swimming, not killing your hearing!" Grimmjow yelled back.

Ulquiorra felt the stares of the other people around Grimmjow, their eyes on him.

"Get your white ass in here!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra blushed as he heard the group snicker at Grimmjow's comment. He turned off the iPod and stood, setting it on the table. Ulquiorra felt apprehensive as he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hurry up; we're not getting any younger!" Grimmjow jeered.

Ulquiorra sighed and removed the jacket. He slowly turned and began walking to where Grimmjow sat in the water. He sat with 5 other people. The first three were the girls sitting on the edge of the pool. The first girl was dark skinned with long blonde hair, and piercing green eyes. The second girl was slightly tanned with light green hair down to her lower back, she gazed at Ulquiorra with a soft expression. The third girl was pale with dark eyes and red hair. All three were busty, thin, and wearing bikinis.

Two guys sat in the pool with Grimmjow, the first guy had shoulder length black hair and narrow eyes. The other guy was tan and had long blonde hair to the center of his back. Ulquiorra looked down on Grimmjow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Geez loosen up," Grimmjow said smirking.

"I don't even like swimming." Ulquiorra grumbled as he sat at the edge of the pool, leaving some space between him and the colored girl.

"Oh don't be a baby," Grimmjow said pushing his hair back.

"Well this is Halibel, Neliel or Nel, and Orihime." Grimmjow pointed to the dark skinned girl, to the green haired girl, then to the red head as he spoke.

"That guy is Nnoitra," he pointed to the black haired guy. "And that guy is Il Forte Granz, he has a brother but he isn't coming till later. His name is Szayel, and you'll know him when you see him." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked at Il Forte and he smiled, "he has bright pink hair." The blonde said shrugging.

"Everyone this guy is Ulquiorra, I drove him to the hospital last night." Grimmjow said, nodding in the green eyed boy's direction.

"What did you do to him?" Orihime asked worried.

"I didn't do anything, he ran into me." Grimmjow said smirking.

"Bit of a clutz are we?" Halibel asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh leave him alone," Neliel said quietly.

Ulquiorra stayed quiet, he wasn't good with people. Nnoitra swam to the rim of the pool, noticing the white boy's arms.

"Dude," was all he said as he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm.

Ulquiorra flinched away from the black haired guy's hand.

"Wow sorry man," Nnoitra said pushing off the wall.

"Chill he's not gonna hurt you." Grimmjow snorted.

Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a look that could wither trees, and Il Forte snickered.

"I don't think he likes you," the blonde said.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled. He grabbed the water bomb ball and threw it without mercy into Il Forte's face.

"Ouch," Il Forte said wiping his nose.

Ulquiorra pulled his knees to his chest as he watched the two boys wrestle around in the pool. He truthfully just wanted to go home and lay on his bed, why did he say yes to this insane idea.

"Guys your scaring him," Orihime huffed.

"You're not scared are you Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked, shoving Il Forte's head under the water. The life guard watched warily, but relaxed when Il Forte was aloud up from under the blue water.

Ulquiorra didn't respond, why did Grimmjow call him Ulqui?

"Hey come on speak up, we won't bight." Nnoitra said from the center of the large pool.

"He doesn't like answering questions," Grimmjow teased.

"Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?" Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow's smile disappeared as he heard the small tinge of pain in the angry voice.

"You better not have Grimmjow, your such a jerk." Neliel said standing.

"I didn't bring him just to make fun of him." Grimmjow said defensively.

Neliel walked over and sat by Ulquiorra, smiling softly.

"Don't worry about him, he just has a big ego. He thinks he has to impress everyone." She said, patting Ulquiorra on the back.

Ulquiorra lowered his knees a little, he kind of liked Nel.

"Oh come on Nel, I do not!" Grimmjow protested. Neliel just looked at him with an angry look.

"Fine sorry Ulquiorra," Grimmjow grumbled. Neliel let a small smile drift over her lips.

"So do you go to the same collage as Grimmjow?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra replied simply.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Halibel asked.

"Not really," Ulquiorra replied truthfully.

"Come on this is boring! Let's do something!" Grimmjow said with exasperation.

"Like what?" Halibel asked slyly.

Grimmjow gave a smile that made Ulquiorra want to crawl in a hole and never come out. Neliel gave a smile then a worried glance at Ulquiorra. Nnoitra swam over and smiled making his already thin eyes thinner.

"I know what that insane smile means." He said slyly.

"Adult swim!" the life guard said after blowing the whistle a few times and climbing off his stand.

"What about Ulquiorra? He hasn't played before I don't think." Nel said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then he can go first." Il Forte said shrugging.

"We already think him a friend?" Halibel asked, sliding into the water.

Grimmjow smirked, "of course." He said slyly. Halibel smiled back at Ulquiorra with everyone else following her gaze.

Ulquiorra felt the heat go to his cheeks.

"So Ulqui, you wanna play a game?" Grimmjow asked.

"Uh… what game?" Ulquiorra asked slowly.

Everyone chuckled and the insane smile came to Grimmjow's lips yet again.

"It's called the nervous game."

Yes it's another cliff hanger. I have to stop doing that….. But hey how else am I supposed to keep you on your toes? Thank you for reading!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll work hard on the next one for everyone ;3

BYE! :D


	5. The Nervous Game

Chapter 5

This one actually has a little yaoi in it so enjoy!

Ulquiorra didn't like the way Grimmjow was looking at him, let alone all the others.

"What is the nervous game?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"Well it's a game we play among friends." Grimmjow said smoothly.

"It tests how brave you are." Orihime chimed in.

"Actually it tests if you can ignore your nerves under pressure." Halibel said shrugging.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, he was a little confused. Nel smiled and tapped Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"It's a game only our group plays, all the other groups are to wimpy to play it." Nel said shrugging.

"Or too smart to," Il Forte chimed in. Nel shot him a look that screamed shut up, and he slid under water.

"Basically it's where two people sit by each other and take turns doing whatever they want to each other." Nel said, lifting her finger in the air with her explanation.

Ulquiorra felt uncomfortable and he couldn't help but pull his knees closer.

"It's not as bad as she put it." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I haven't explained the rules yet." Nel said, smiling sheepishly. Ulquiorra looked at her with a pair of innocent jade eyes.

"Well your allowed to pull away at any time, but if you do you loose. We time the two people and whoever lasts the longest wins. We also keep records, from the girls Halibel is the leader. With the guys it's Grimmjow." Nel explained.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, he smirked and made a small salute with 2 fingers and his tongue hanging out.

"See not that bad." Nnoitra said, splashing a little.

Ulquiorra thought about it for a while, he was naturally shy but he figured he could go once.

"Wha…What are the rules?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, he avoided the gazes of those around him.

"New player!" Il Forte said happily, jumping out of the pool.

"You're allowed to blush, shiver, moan and stuff, but if you pull away the slightest you loose." Halibel said smiling.

"One person goes first and does whatever they want to the other person being timed. The stopwatch is ended at the slightest jerk away, then there's a minute long regroup period for the second player's nerves, then it's their turn to do whatever they like." Nnoitra said.

"Rock, paper, scissors determines the player to go first!" Orihime said happily.

"The player who is being touched can't deny the other player any access to their body or they will be disqualified." Il Forte said, matter-o-factly.

"There are three levels." Nel said, gazing at Ulquiorra with a smile. She lifted her fist with her pointer finger up signaling the first point.

"Pussies who don't play at all, or can't even begin to be touched," she held up two fingers.

"Wimps who can be touched but can't touch the other themselves, or vice versa, or people with a measly time score," Neliel held up three fingers.

"And last but not least, people who can do both and get a good time are the winners."

Ulquiorra swallowed a little bile as he thought of it. He could probably get by as a wimp. Grimmjow smirked at the smaller boy as their eyes met.

"The final rule is," Grimmjow said.

Everyone seemed to grow quiet and snicker to themselves. Grimmjow looked around, his smile widening as Ulquiorra's curiosity rose.

"The newbies and the people who don't have the top score have to go against those of the same gender." Grimmjow said chuckling.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he swallowed a lump that planted itself in his throat. His own gender? Why did he even ask the rules? Now he had to play or he'd be known as the Pussy. The Green eyes scanned the three other guys he could go against, the jerk Grimmjow, the thin eyed Nnoitra, or the blonde Il Forte Granz who had disappeared.

"I have the rankings!" Il Forte called as he sat next to Ulquiorra with a paper and a pen.

Ulquiorra gazed at the paper and read the order. The girls rankings were at the top. In the number one spot was Halibel, then Neliel, then a Cirucci, then Orihime took last place. For the boys it went in order of Grimmjow at number one, Szayel in two, Nnoitra three, Stark fourth, Tesla fifth, and Il Forte sixth. The times next to their names presented just how 'brave' these guys were. Grimmjow's time was very impressive, and Ulquiorra didn't even want to try to shoot for that height, but Szayel's looked reasonable. A minute thirty sat by his name.

"Why are all the boy's times lower then the girls?" Ulquiorra asked, all the other girls had gone some ways past a minute, except Orihime's.

"It's because Grimmjow has no shame." Il Forte said rising and walking off toward a table with some towels stacked on it.

"No shame?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"He'll touch a guy anywhere in this game, but none have ever let him go that far. They always squirm away before he gets to their…" Nel blushed and giggled.

"Some even scream at him for it." Halibel said, raising her eyebrow at Nnoitra.

"Shut up!" Nnoitra said, a red blush rolling over his cheeks.

Il Forte climbed back into the pool with a smile on his face, and a stopwatch in his hand. Everyone climbed into the pool and gazed at Ulquiorra who adjusted his sitting position to where he was sitting on his knees.

"So who's going against Ulquiorra?" Il Forte asked. Ulquiorra prayed for strength though he didn't know why he even prayed. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves before a tanned body climbed up out of the pool and sat to his left. Ulquiorra gazed at Grimmjow who smirked back at him.

"Ready to play?" He asked, swishing his feet in the water.

Ulquiorra swallowed and lifted his hand, readying himself for rock, paper, scissors. Ulquiorra was nervous about this he didn't want to lose, he didn't want to win. Either way Grimmjow would be touched. The ebony haired boy chose and said those familiar words. The audience erupted with simultaneous 'oooh' s as they gazed upon Ulquiorra's paper, and Grimmjow's scissors.

"Ulquiorra is player two," Il Forte said smiling.

Ulquiorra blushed as he realized Grimmjow's hands would be exploring his body. He gulped down the nervous groan that threatened to bubble out of his throat. He didn't want to do this, and yet he didn't want to be called a pussy. He bit his knuckle on his pointer finger as Grimmjow pulled himself directly next to Ulquiorra's ghostly white body. The ebony haired boy shivered as he felt the warmth of Grimmjow's body caress his side. Grimmjow steadied himself on his right arm behind Ulquiorra's back. Ulquiorra was determined to break Szayel's record at least, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra shivered in response.

"The clock starts now," Il Forte said happily.

Ulquiorra sucked in a breath before the onslaught of his body began.

Ulquiorra bit his lip and closed his eyes as Grimmjow nibbled his earlobe. Ulquiorra shivered as he felt the blue haired man's hot breathe.

"You're so warm," Grimmjow murmured quietly.

Ulquiorra swallowed and put his hands on either side of his legs, concentrating on his breathing to calm himself. The pale boy shivered as he felt Grimmjow's warm tongue in his ear. He kept still and made sure to hide all emotions as best he could, but it was hard with Grimmjow this close. His broad chest pressed against Ulquiorra's own ivory skin. He closed his green eyes and nearly let out a sigh, but caught himself just in time.

Grimmjow smirked and slowly began to nibble down Ulquiorra's jaw bone, moving towards his chin while his left hand explored the smaller boy's white chest. The slightest sound of a giggle escaped Orihime reminding Ulquiorra that people were watching, and made his cheeks turn a rosy color. He risked a look to see who else was laughing so he could avoid them later. He slowly opened his eyes and jade met a sapphire stare. Grimmjow's lustful eyes bore holes into Ulquiorra's own, he hoped Grimmjow couldn't see the panic bubbling behind the pink mask he wore.

A smirk creeped over the tan lips, and Ulquiorra returned his eyes to the shut position he didn't want to see what Grimmjow was going to do. Supporting himself on his left arm Grimmjow used his right hand to run it up Ulquiorra's arm giving the small boy Goosebumps. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to suck in a breath of air only to feel something brush over his lips. It took all the strength he had not to pull away, he clenched his fists digging his nails into the palm of his hand.

"Getting nervous little Ulqui?" Grimmjow whispered seductively.

Grimmjow's fingers gently pressed against Ulquiorra's neck making him let out a small whimper.

"You like it?" Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's hot breath on his lips. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but Grimmjow's breath was intoxicating. The sweetness of it made him dizzy, but he stayed in one place fighting the heat that threatened to swim through his veins. Grimmjow's fingers intertwined with the black locks on the nape of Ulquiorra's neck, he pulled gently making the smaller boy let out another small whimper.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

He concentrated on his breathing and heart beat, calming his nerves for the moment.

"Anything goes," Grimmjow replied quietly.

Grimmjow's breath mixed with the heat of the moment making Ulquiorra's mind fog. A feathery touch ran over his lips making him want to pull away, but he stayed glued in one place pressing his nails deeper into his palm.

"G…Grimmjow," Ulquiorra breathed.

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's lips, and he would have pulled away if Grimmjow hadn't closed his teeth onto Ulquiorra's lower lip. Everyone gasped as Grimmjow slid his fingers down Ulquiorra's neck.

"Did Grimmjow just kiss Ulquiorra?" Orihime squealed.

"No, but he was pretty close." Halibel said, smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

Grimmjow was too close now, he nearly kissed him! Ulquiorra's breaths came in short and quick gasps. With a swallow he began the task of slowing his breathing which wasn't very easy. Grimmjow's teeth were sharp, and when he bit down harder it caused a small bead of blood to drip into Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Ouch!" Ulquiorra whimpered with a slur on account of Grimmjow not releasing his lip.

After a few more seconds Grimmjow freed Ulquiorra's lip from his teeth and gently sucked on it. Ulquiorra blushed deeply as he felt Grimmjow's tongue stroke his bottom lip. Finally Grimmjow released his hold on the smaller boy's white lip and smirked. Ulquiorra dared to open his eyes and meet the sapphire stare.

"Geez you're a hard one to scare, Szayel would be squirming by now." Grimmjow said, resuming his sitting position.

This gave Ulquiorra the time he needed to calm his throbbing heart, and prevent something he would be sure to regret later.

"Maybe I can beat you," Ulquiorra whispered.

A smirk met Grimmjow's lips, "in your dreams."

"One minute mark," Il Forte chimed.

Grimmjow renewed his efforts, only with more force. He sat on his knees facing Ulquiorra, slightly to the side where everyone could see what he was doing. With his right hand Grimmjow grabbed the ebony haired boy's neck and pulled him closer. With his left he ran his finger down the ivory chest and over his belly button.

"You think you can beat me?" Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear.

The sound of Grimmjow so close made Ulquiorra shiver as he made his reply in a short breath, "yes."

No no no!! Was the contradictory screams in his mind. Ulquiorra knew he couldn't beat Grimmjow, he just didn't want to seem weak.

"Mmm," was Grimmjow's only reply as his left hand slid down Ulquiorra's thigh.

Grimmjow pulled himself away from Ulquiorra and gently pulled his hair back making the smaller boy recline his head the smallest bit. Grimmjow gazed deep into the jade pools of light, smirking as he positioned his hand on the boy's knee. Ulquiorra grew worried, at the sight of Grimmjow's smirk, it unnerved him extremely. Grimmjow slowly slid his hand into Ulquiorra's black swim trunks making Ulquiorra gasp nervously.

"Ten more seconds until Ulquiorra beats Szayel's time!" Il Forte said happily.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, but that only made the sensations worse. He could feel Grimmjow's teasing hand slide up, and he was aware that he couldn't control his breathing or heartbeat anymore. It was almost painful at how fast his heart had accelerated. Time felt like it slowed to a crawl, and Ulquiorra desperately wanted to pull away but he wouldn't.

"Six,"

Grimmjow's hand was at mid-thigh and still moved upward.

"Five,"

Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip and his breathing became labored and his body began to grow hot.

"Four,"

Grimmjow's fingers teased the fold of material at the top of Ulquiorra's thigh.

"Three,"

Ulquiorra couldn't feel his own fingers. What he did feel was the warm liquid running from his palm as his nails dug deeper into his skin.

"Two,"

Grimmjow slid his hand dangerously close, and Ulquiorra felt like his heart would explode.

"One,"

Grimmjow's pinky slid half an inch lower…

"Zero!"

Ulquiorra jerked away violently, and caught himself on his bleeding palms. Grimmjow had craftily maneuvered his hand out of the black swim trunks, and now starred at the red Ulquiorra with a smirk. The small group cheered Ulquiorra as he calmed the drum in his chest.

"One second! You beat him by one second!" Il Forte cheered.

Ulquiorra sat on the pool side regaining his sanity, and listening to everyone laughing.

"C…Can I use that minute now?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"Of course!" Neliel said happily.

"Is there a changing room or something?" Ulquiorra asked, lowering his head.

"Walk towards the bar, go to the right, follow that small hallway thing, and it's behind there." Halibel said pointing.

Ulquiorra stood and walked towards the bar, hoping the others wouldn't see his tears of embarrassment.

Thanks for reading!!! So yeah the nervous game is an actual game my friends play after school sometimes. I just kind of added it to my story thinking it would be cool. This part kind of took me a while though, I couldn't really think of what I wanted to happen but I pulled through.

Tell me what you think, and I hope to see you around for the next chapter!!

Bye! :D


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

Ulquiorra sat in the bathroom holding the counter the sinks were in tightly. He starred into the mirror in front of him. He sat at the center sink with two others on either side of him. On the wall to the left was a paper towel holder with a trash can underneath. Behind him was a row of empty stall against the wall. The last stall on the right was connected to a wall with a doors width between it and another wall. That small hallway lead to the shower room.

On that wall on Ulquiorra's right sat a few urinals, and the mirror went the whole length of the counter top sinks. The room was a dark cream color with thin white veins running through it all. The hall to the shower was white and he was pretty sure the shower itself was white too.

He stared into the green eyes of the mirror, his hands throbbing painfully. He had managed to stop crying and now was focusing his efforts on his breathing. Why had he done that? Played that stupid game? He swallowed the lump in his throat, and took a deep breath. The answer was simple, he just wanted to fit in.

"Dammit," Ulquiorra hissed as he seen the red pools under his hands.

The blood stained his ivory skin it was familiar, and he gazed at it for a few moments before turning on the water and let it run over his hands.

"Ulquiorra are you okay?"

Ulquiorra jumped and looked at the doorway. Grimmjow stood leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and an eyebrow raised in concern. Ulquiorra didn't even hear the blue haired man open the door.

"Y…yeah I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Give it up, you suck at lying. And why won't you answer any questions I give you?" Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

Ulquiorra didn't answer, he just dipped his hands under the steady stream of warm water.

"You never answer me, and when you do it's a smart ass comment, it's getting on my nerves." Grimmjow growled threateningly.

Ulquiorra stayed quiet, rinsing the blood from the nail marks in his palm. He didn't glance over to see the ticked off look on Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow had enough, he unfurled his arms, walked forward, and slammed his fists on the counter next to the sink Ulquiorra was using. Ulquiorra jumped and looked at Grimmjow bewildered. His sapphire eyes burnt angrily.

"I try to be a nice guy to you, but you act like an ass and blow me off! You never answer my questions and you always ignore me!" He shouted.

"Nice guy? Please! You make fun of me all the time, you're just a self absorbed jerk who enjoys hurting people and you can get away with it because daddy has a big piggy bank!" Ulquiorra retorted hotly.

"Oh you're saying this about the guy who is getting you a gig at his concert? He doesn't have to you know!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"You don't even know what he's going to yet!"

"Who fuckin cares! I'm trying to do something nice for you!"

"I don't care!"

"Back at your apartment you seemed to care!"

"Shut up!"

"You remember that hug, I think it meant something!"

"You're just an ass, there probably isn't even a concert you just wanted some show-and-tell emo to make fun of with your friends!"

"Why would I do that, huh!?"

"Because you're a spiteful jerk who only cares about what he looks like in the eyes of his friends!!"

"Who drove you to the fuckin hospital, or saved your emo ass from those bullies!?"

"You didn't have to do it! I didn't ask you to do it!"

"Then how am I a jerk who cares about myself when I didn't have to drive you to the hospital?! Now you're just contradicting yourself you idiot!" Grimmjow retorted.

"I never wanted anyone to help me!!" Ulquiorra yelled as he fell to his knees.

Grimmjow was a little taken aback by the pain in Ulquiorra's voice. Ulquiorra avoided Grimmjow's gaze as he dug his nails deeper into the cuts, hoping the blood that spilled from his hands would take away some of his pain.

"I've always been alone, and I was okay. I hate people, I really do, the pain they put everyone through. I went through it all, and what I went through made me want to die, that's why I used to cut. I did it all the time, even in class during high school I always had a blade. I just wanted to die, but the more I tried the more I realized I wouldn't die. I would never get to leave this world."

Blood wasn't the only thing that dripped to the floor, Ulquiorra wiped some tears from his cheeks.

"So I stopped cutting. I started avoiding everyone and everything and I was happy, I was perfectly fine with being alone. I bottled everything up and I lived with it. Whenever I got something good in my life it would be taken away and I would get hurt, so I would stay away from what I wanted and I didn't get hurt. Then you came along."

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's angry tear stained face at the mention of him.

"Do you know how much you have screwed up my life in one day? You make me let out all those feelings of pain and anger I bottled up for so long and it hurts! I hate it! You screwed it all up in ONE FUCKIN DAY!!!" Ulquiorra screamed.

Grimmjow flinched as he heard Ulquiorra screaming, it shook him down to the core. He gazed wide eyed as Ulquiorra looked deep into his eyes. This time the jade eyes weren't filled with anger but loneliness and a deep sorrow that spilled over his cheeks freely.

"You wanted me to open up, are you happy now?" Ulquiorra whispered.

"Ulqui…"

"I hate you," Ulquiorra muttered.

Grimmjow stared at the shivering boy, his body had grown smaller.

"I…I hate you and I never want to see you again, it hurts too much." Ulquiorra sobbed pitifully.

He looked at his bloody hands, the ebony hair falling over his face. This reminded him of all those times he did just this. Came home to that empty house, staining his wrists with his crimson blood, and crying himself to sleep. Grimmjow sat on his knees in front of Ulquiorra.

"Just go awa…"

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra into a warm embrace. Ulquiorra was a little confused, he just told Grimmjow he hated him and now Grimmjow was hugging him close to his tanned body.

"I'm sorry I screwed up your life," Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra felt warmth run to his cheeks as he slowly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"But that's no way to live, you just can't push all people away because truthfully…" Grimmjow paused for a second.

"Some people actually want to get to know you, I'm sure you're a nice guy if you just open up and give your trust to someone."

Grimmjow gently stroked Ulquiorra's sleek black hair like he would a cat's. Ulquiorra let his tears fall onto Grimmjow's shoulder, mulling over the blue haired man's words.

"Y…you really believe that?" Ulquiorra asked, pulling from the hug.

"Yeah I do," Grimmjow replied smiling warmly.

Ulquiorra gazed down at his stained hands and let out the smallest of sighs.

"I…I don't want to play the game anymore, I just want to go home." He said shyly.

"Well then let's go," Grimmjow said standing.

Ulquiorra gazed up at the warmth of Grimmjow's smile, and a small smile slid over his lips. Grimmjow helped lift Ulquiorra off the cold floor.

**XXXXX**

Grimmjow closed the door behind him. He stood in Ulquiorra's apartment, watching as the younger man walked into his bathroom, he threw his wet swim trunks onto the tile floor; he had changed before they left. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hadn't spoken a word since the restroom and it was weighing on Grimmjow's shoulders. Ulquiorra hadn't stopped crying yet and it didn't help Grimmjow's conciouss.

He pushed his fingers through his electric blue hair and sighed. He couldn't believe he had called him an idiot, and been so harsh. In actuality Grimmjow had caused Ulquiorra to cry. This made him feel worse and he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything. Ulquiorra walked out of his bathroom wearing some black sweat pants, a t-shirt, and band aids on his palms. He wiped his eyes trying to hide that he just stopped crying.

_Say something!! Anything to make him stop looking at you like that!!_

"Hey look, I… I'm sorry for what I said."

_Stupid!!!_

Ulquiorra's jade eyes gazed at the floor, Grimmjow knew when he left the man would probably cry again or worse.

"It's okay…" Ulquiorra replied quietly.

He walked down the hall to his right and Grimmjow followed, not sure of what to do.

"Well I guess I'll go," Grimmjow said nervously.

"Um… actually."

Grimmjow gazed at the white skinned boy, a light blush painted his cheeks.

"I…I know this sounds stupid and all, but… could you stay?" He asked quietly.

Grimmjow gazed at the small boy, he was still shivering and he looked at the floor, hugging his shoulders pitifully.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra walked into his room soundlessly and Grimmjow followed.

"Actually if this makes you feel awkward you can leave if you want to." Ulquiorra said, crawling under his blue sheets.

Grimmjow walked over and sat by Ulquiorra on the bed, leaning against the headboard sitting against the wall. Ulquiorra gazed at him and blushed, Grimmjow adjusted the pillow behind his back and stretched.

"Wha…?" Ulquiorra couldn't finish his sentence with the fact of Grimmjow sitting this close to him… on his bed.

"I feel bad for making you cry… so I kind of want to make you feel better." Grimmjow replied, laying his hands on the comfortable bed beneath him.

"So you're just doing this because you take pity on me?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

_Nice one you shit head. _Grimmjow thought angrily.

"No… It's also because…" Grimmjow rubbed his neck nervously.

"I want to,"

Ulquiorra's cheeks turned a deeper shade red. He laid in his bed, back to Grimmjow, and pulled his sheets to his chin. Grimmjow gazed at Ulquiorra and sighed he was shivering and nearly shaking the entire bed, and the sheets weren't even thick enough to warm the smallest of animals let alone a human. Grimmjow slid, and pushed his hand under Ulquiorra's ebony hair. The smaller boy sat up and gazed at Grimmjow with nervous green eyes.

"Relax I'm no pedophile." Grimmjow said chuckling.

Ulquiorra gazed at Grimmjow curiously.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra close and allowed him to lie on his chest.

"These sheets are way to thin to warm you up, so you can lean on me till you do get warm."

Ulquiorra was beat red, he shivered nervously. Yes he was cold, but he never would have dreamed of lying on Grimmjow's toned chest. He gently let his weight rest on Grimmjow, and pressed his hand onto the taller man's stomach.

"A…are you sure you're okay with this?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

Grimmjow pulled the sheets over Ulquiorra's back.

"If I wasn't do you think I'd be letting you do this?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra pulled his finger tips to his mouth and nervously played with his lip.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be fine." Grimmjow said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra relax as he set the phone on the night table by the bed. He couldn't help but watch his breaths become slower as exhaustion took its toll on the ivory skinned boy. When Grimmjow was sure the smaller boy was under he began to stroke his hair with his left hand, gently running his finger through the silky strands. Ulquiorra sighed in his sleep, moving a little.

Grimmjow stopped and let the adrenaline pulse through his veins, but Ulquiorra was sound asleep. He slid further over Grimmjow's chest and wrapped his left arm around Grimmjow's waist. After Ulquiorra settled and his breathing was returned to the slow steady rhythm of sleep Grimmjow resumed his petting. He pulled his right hand under his head, and placed his left hand gently on top of Ulquiorra's black hair. Grimmjow gazed down at the sleeping boy's calm, relaxed features and felt a smile flit over his lips. He yawned and relaxed, falling gently into the soft sheets of sleep.

I'm sorry about the fighting part but I felt like the story needed to excel Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's relationship. T^T

But I liked the ending!!! I hope you did too. :3

Please give me feed back so I can make my story more enjoyable, and stay with me for the next one! I'll work hard to get it done!!

BYE! :D


	7. Wake

Chapter 7

Grimmjow awoke to the annoying buzz of his cell phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around groggily, trying to remember where he was. The room was dark and quiet, except for the vibrating of his cell phone. The electric blue haired man reached up to grab his cell phone when an arm tightened around his waist.

_Shit have I been drinking? _

A leg twisted around his own and he felt something press against his leg.

_What the hell!? It's a guy! I had to be drinking… __A LOT,__ wait…_

Grimmjow recalled all that had happened and released his grip on the sheets. He looked down at the sleeping Ulquiorra and smiled, he hoped the ivory boy would feel better in the morning. Then he realized how dark it was in the room, how long had it been? He looked up at the digital alarm clock that read the haunting numbers of 2:45.

The cell phone began to buzz yet again, and this time Grimmjow responded to the light vibrating. He pressed the touch screen and placed it to his ear.

"Where the hell are you!?" Cried the angry voice of Grimmjow's father.

"Shhhh!!" Grimmjow hissed angrily.

"Oh sorry for inconveniencing you," the ticked voice resounded.

Grimmjow's father was Gin Ichimaru, the richest man in town, and sometimes very annoying. He was usually a nice guy, but when he was pissed off or worried look out.

"Sorry dad, but there is a good side from me doing this," Grimmjow said quietly.

"Uh huh and what's that?" Gin asked unbelievingly.

"I found an opening act for your concert this Saturday." Grimmjow replied.

"Grimmjow I don't have time for your games this is a serious matter, the mayor, governor, and other high end business people are going to be there." Gin replied.

"No dad this guy is seriously…!"

Grimmjow hadn't realized his voice had grown so loud. Ulquiorra shifted and let out a small moan. He snuggled into Grimmjow's chest and sighed before returning to sleep.

"What was that?" Gin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing dad sorry, I had to stretch for a second." Grimmjow replied, quieter this time.

"Well anyway, this guy is seriously what?" Gin said annoyance in his voice.

"He's amazing, I've never seen someone this good."

"You haven't seen a lot of good piano players." Gin replied.

"No he's the real deal I swear, I wouldn't have told you about him if I thought he was worse then you." Grimmjow said, not noticing he was petting Ulquiorra's ebony hair.

"Oh thanks," Gin said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry but it's true," Grimmjow said shrugging.

"Well I am getting pretty desperate, so I could go with a fresh face…." Gin said thoughtfully.

"He's really good, and you won't be sorry." Grimmjow said, growing excited.

"How bout this, I'll hear him later today at about noon then we'll see what I think." Gin replied.

"I promise you'll love him." Grimmjow said smiling.

"Well there's still the fact that you are not home right now." Gin said, his tone growing serious.

"I'm over at Nnoitra's place, we just hit the sack when you called." Grimmjow lied smoothly.

"Well I could have known about this." Gin grumbled.

"Sorry dad, I'll make sure to tell you next time." Grimmjow said, sounding sincere.

"You better, well I'll see you later today. Good night."

"Night dad," Grimmjow said faking a yawn.

The dial tone sounded and Grimmjow strategically sent a text to Nnoitra telling him his dad was about to call. After a few seconds Nnoitra sent back a text letting Grimmjow know he was covered. Grimmjow relaxed and placed his phone on the night stand, sucking in a deep breath and relaxing. He felt a little strange with a boy sleeping on his chest, but he didn't mind all that much because it was the small emo boy who did so. Grimmjow slowly closed his eyes, and was about ready to doze off when a dull thump vibrated the room.

Grimmjow looked around the dark space, nothing sat in the darkness but the two on the bed. Grimmjow slowly lifted Ulquiorra's thin arm off his waist and slid off the bed. He gently set Ulquiorra's arm on his dark sheets, and made his way out the open bedroom door. He poked his head out the door way, and his sapphire eyes made a search of the empty hallway. Another low thump sounded in the direction of the front door, and a small tapping sound like feet on hard floor.

Grimmjow walked down the hall toward the small living room and seen a shadow on the wall. The shadow slunk away as silently as it came and Grimmjow picked up his pace, turning left to see Ulquiorra's front door wide open, hitting the wall creating a low thumping noise. The electric blue haired man trotted to the front door and looked into the hallway. The silence of night met him, so he pulled himself back in, closed and locked the door.

_Shit how could I be so careless? I forgot to lock the damn door._

Grimmjow looked around, but seen nothing out of place. He checked the living room, and bathroom too but everything was exactly how it looked when he came home with Ulquiorra yesterday.

_Dammit that means that shadow was someone in his apartment._

Grimmjow felt angry at himself for being so careless, he glared at the door and walked back over to it, grabbing the golden security chain and slidding it into place. He stopped for a minute with the chain in the locked position. Why was he worried so much? He stared at the wooden door, the light from the outside world shining in Ulquiorra's sliding glass door to the balcony behind him, casting his shadow on the wood.

A soft noise came from behind him, and Grimmjow turned to see Ulquiorra standing there, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"A…are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

Grimmjow gazed at him then released the security chain.

"No," Grimmjow replied smiling softly.

"Did I wake you?" Ulquiorra asked, pushing some ebony hair from his green eyes.

"No I just had to stretch my legs." Grimmjow lied.

_I won't scare him; I don't want him to worry…_

"Do you want coffee or something?" Ulquiorra asked stretching.

Grimmjow walked over to the smaller boy and smiled, looking down slightly.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." He said.

"You're up aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked sleepily.

"Back to bed with you," Grimmjow said softly.

Gently Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra under his right arm and lead him back to the bedroom. As they reached the bed Grimmjow pulled the sheets up and allowed Ulquiorra to climb under like a child being tucked in. Grimmjow slid under the sheets as well and placed his arms behind his head after pulling the sheets back up and, staring at the ceiling. Ulquiorra played with the sheets with his fingers.

"You wanna hear something Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said, snuggling into Grimmjow's side and leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Sure," Grimmjow replied.

"I'm really glad you stayed with me." Ulquiorra said groggily, he yawned and closed his eyes.

"I really like you, and I'm glad you are with me…"

Grimmjow looked at the white skinned boy, the sheets to his shoulders.

"You like me?" He asked softly.

Ulquiorra yawned again, "yeah." Was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

Grimmjow pulled the sheets higher and sighed. He closed his eyes and listened to Ulquiorra's soft breathing as he tried to get some sleep.

XXXXX

Ulquiorra woke up and stretched, his back popping as he warmed his muscles. As he relaxed he snuggled into his warm bed…that didn't feel like a bed. Warm arms wrapped around his back and he felt the chest under his head rise gently. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow's peaceful, sleeping face. The Ebony haired boy blushed as he gazed at Grimmjow's chiseled features. Slowly he reached up with his free left hand and touched the sleeping man's lips.

A shiver ran down Ulquiorra's spine, he stared lustily at the soft lips. Ulquiorra removed his fingers and shook his head. What was he thinking? Ever so slowly the ivory skinned boy pushed himself to his hands and knees, allowing Grimmjow's arms to slide from his back. The blue haired man took a breath and turned over onto his side, nuzzling into the pillow beneath his head.

Ulquiorra climbed off the bed and gazed around the room. He walked to the dresser and silently pulled out a band t-shirt, jeans, and boxers. Before he made his way to the bathroom he removed the clothes from the basket Mrs. Yoroko had given him and carried it with him to the bathroom. The ebony haired boy quickly dressed, leaving his dirty clothes in the basket by the door. After he washed his face and hands, then made his way to the kitchen .

He went to the counter on the left of the door and pulled out a coffee maker and a small bag of coffee, and set them on the breakfast bar. After plugging the coffee maker in Ulquiorra set to work pouring in all the items needed to make his morning drink. He pressed the button gently and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out two mugs then to the fridge, pulling out the milk. After a few minutes the air was filled with the familiar scent of warm coffee.

Ulquiorra walked around the breakfast bar and switched on the small radio hidden in the corner next to the wall. It was the familiar rock station, and at the moment the weather was on.

"Looks like a nice week ahead of us, highs in the upper sixties and lows in the mid forties. This is good weather to get out there and enjoy the outdoors folks." The announcer's voice said enthusiastically.

Ulquiorra walked to the sliding glass door and opened it, letting in a warm breeze. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, letting the sun warm his right side.

"Careful you get too far into the sun you might burst into flames." Came the familiar teasing voice.

"Ha ha very funny." Ulquiorra said, turning around.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, pushing the stray hairs out of his eyes.

"I'm making coffee if you want some." Ulquiorra said, turning back around and gazing over the city once again.

Grimmjow joined Ulquiorra, and leaned over the railing gazing at his car.

"Don't worry it's not stolen." Ulquiorra said, rolling his jade eyes.

"Sorry I really like that car." Grimmjow replied.

"Are you materialistic or what?" Ulquiorra asked in an annoyed tone.

"Says the one who said 'I really like you,'" Grimmjow said smirking.

Ulquiorra's cheeks burnt red and he grabbed his t-shirt, twisting it in his fingers.

"Wha…what?" Ulquiorra asked nervously.

"Last night I got up to stretch my legs you came out and got me then you cuddled up to me in bed, and said you really liked me." Grimmjow explained, his smirk growing.

Ulquiorra searched his memory to find what Grimmjow spoke of. His eyes widened as he realized he actually said that around three that morning.

"I…I was tired, and… I wasn't coherent." Ulquiorra stuttered nervously.

Grimmjow chuckled, a grin spreading over his lips.

"Relax it's fine, don't deny, stand up for what you said. It was actually pretty brave of you, others would rather floss with barbed wire." Grimmjow said, gazing at Ulquiorra with his sapphire eyes.

Ulquiorra's jade pools gazed at his fingers, twisted into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"I mean… I just… you're…" The ivory skinned boy could barely make words let alone complete sentences.

Ulquiorra stopped his stuttering as Grimmjow pinched his chin between his tan thumb and fore finger.

"Don't worry about it, and besides my dad wants to see you at noon. He wants to hear your song." Grimmjow said smiling.

"Really?" Ulquiorra asked, brightening up.

"Yeah but we have to be there exactly at noon, my dad is a stickler on time." Grimmjow said annoyed.

Ulquiorra gazed down at his appearance, he grimaced at the t-shirt and torn jeans.

"I need to change," he said.

"You look fine," Grimmjow said removing his fingers.

"No I don't I have to look somewhat professional. Wait, who is your father anyway?" Ulquiorra asked, just now realizing he had never asked Grimmjow.

"Uh… Ichimaru Gin," Grimmjow replied.

"Your name is Grimmjow Ichimaru?" Ulquiorra asked, it didn't sound good to him.

"No my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, my dad didn't think Ichimaru would match my name." the blue haired man said.

"I like Jeagerjaques better." Ulquiorra said truthfully.

"Me too," Grimmjow replied.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just looking over the waking city.

"You know I don't really cuddle with anyone but… I kind of, I don't know… liked it?" Grimmjow said nervously, a light blush on his cheeks.

Ulquiorra bit his lip and smiled, heat also showing itself in his cheeks. He pushed some black hair behind his ear, pushing it out of his green eyes.

"I…I did too," Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow gazed down at Ulquiorra, a smile on his lips and soft look in his eyes.

"You're starting to sound like a boyfriend." Ulquiorra chuckled, his blush growing darker.

"I do don't I?" Grimmjow grumbled.

Ulquiorra looked over the city, a small smile playing on his lips. After a few minutes he stood strait and walked back into his house.

"Well we better get ready to go."

"But before we do I have to tell you something." Grimmjow said, turning around and leaning into the apartment.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, pouring some coffee into his mug.

"Nel texted me before I came out, wondering if I would come to the skate rink," Grimmjow said slowly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ulquiorra asked, pouring some milk into his cup.

"I don't know maybe you could…" Grimmjow said smirking.

"No I am not going with you." Ulquiorra said, closing the milk.

"She told me to bring you along, she kind of likes you." Grimmjow said smiling.

"No just drop me off here after we meet your dad." Ulquiorra said, spinning his finger in his coffee.

"Don't let her down, she really wanted to see you. Don't be a spoil sport. You don't even have to skate with her because everyone will be there." Grimmjow said.

"No it's not that," Ulquiorra said lifting his cup.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't skate," Ulquiorra grumbled into his coffee.

Grimmjow let out a couple laughs, but stopped when he seen the glare from those jade eyes.

"Come on you have to come!" Grimmjow said sadly.

"I can't skate I never learned." Ulquiorra said blushing.

"So what, I suck too just come along." Grimmjow said, he gave Ulquiorra a soft innocent look.

"Rrr… Fine but I'm not skating." Ulquiorra grumbled.

Grimmjow smirked, "I knew I could get you to come."

So what you think? My little sister actually gave me the idea for the skate rink, and I thought it was a pretty good idea. (I'm a horrible influence to my little sister heh heh ^_^)

So tell me what you think, and I hope to see you for the next chapter!

BYE! :D


	8. The Try Outs

Chapter 8

Ulquiorra stood there in the huge bright room, staring at the instrument. It was a large, glossy Grand Piano of the most expensive sort. It was shiny, black, and perfect. Ulquiorra was afraid to touch it, afraid it might all be a dream. Grimmjow gazed at the ebony haired boy, he wore a professional long sleeved, white, button up shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers.

"You like it?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's amazing," Ulquiorra replied softly.

Grimmjow smiled, they stood in a large room with a high ceiling. The floor was a waxed black and white checker board with a large number of small round tables and chairs on it. All the chairs were faced to the small slightly raised stage, where the two stood now, with the piano and a tall red velvet curtain behind it.

Ulquiorra gently lifted his hand and placed it on the smooth surface. On the opposite side of the room the extremely tall doors opened and in walked a man. He was tall and wore a suit with a red tie and white shirt underneath. His hair was smooth and silver, coming down to his eyebrows in the front, and lengthened in the back. Despite his silver hair and squinty eyes he looked in about his young thirties, not old enough to be the father of Grimmjow.

"Hello I'm Ichimaru Gin it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.… um?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," said the ebony haired boy.

He shook Gin's hand and smiled.

"I'm a little busy so if you don't mind," he gestured towards the piano.

Ulquiorra nodded and walked over to the bench.

"Where is your music Mr. Schiffer?" Gin asked, pulling up a white chair and sitting.

Grimmjow stood beside his father, smiling encouragingly at the smaller boy as he sat on the bench. Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded carbon copy of his music. As he unfolded the papers, Gin looked at them disapprovingly.

"Dad give him a chance," Grimmjow whispered into the silver haired man's ear.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Gin asked, his smile forced as he spoke through his teeth.

Ulquiorra took a breath as he flattened the note paper on the piano stand. He looked at the white keys and flexed his fingers, he had never played for anyone before. Grimmjow noticed the nervous look and walked over to his left side.

"I'll be your page turner," the sapphire eyed man said as he sat.

Ulquiorra felt better with Grimmjow by his side, his warmth was comforting. The green eyes fixed on the music in front of him, and he began the piece. Gin listened intently to the notes, picking up the slowly rising tempo that matched the mood of the song. He began tapping his foot to the beat.

As the notes grew faster Gin noticed Ulquiorra's jade eyes weren't on the complicated music. He was watching his fingers run over the white keys. Grimmjow noticed too. The ivory skinned boy played the intricate notes, not looking at the music once after the beginning. As he finished Gin stood and clapped lightly.

"That was amazing dear boy! How long ago did you write that piece?" Gin asked walking up to the piano.

"Um… yesterday," Ulquiorra replied shyly.

"Very good, and you already know it by heart." Gin said, gazing at the papers on the stand.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say, he was surprised Gin had taken the time to listen to him.

"May I see the papers?" Gin asked, pointing to the papers on the stand.

"Of course," Ulquiorra replied handing Gin the note paper.

Gin ran his squinty eyes over the notes, raising his eyebrow as he found the faster more difficult notes. Ulquiorra stole a look towards Grimmjow, he sat there quietly looking at his father. The sapphire eyes met deep green and Grimmjow smiled comfortingly. Ulquiorra relaxed a little and stopped plunging his nails into the skin of his hands.

"My son said you were very good and with all these notes and the way you played I have to agree."

"I don't believe I'm that good," Ulquiorra said modestly.

"Oh no you are good." Gin said, turning the sheets to where so Ulquiorra could see the notes.

"Can you play this part for me again please? From here to here?" Gin asked, pointing to a few chords.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra replied scanning his eyes over the notes quickly.

He situated his fingers and played the few chords, as he finished he gazed at Gin. The silver haired man smiled at the exquisite sound of them.

"Can you play with out the music in front of a large crowd?" Gin asked.

"Um I've never played in front of a crowd before." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Well that is a shame, but please I must ask you not to fold your music." Gin said as he nodded to the wrinkled sheets in his hand distastefully.

"I won't, thank you for listening." Ulquiorra said softly.

"So is he the opening act?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well I was going to go with my cousin… but it is always good to see a fresh face in classical music… and his music is very good, so… yes."

Ulquiorra smiled, "I hope your crowd will agree with you."

"Do you have any other pieces? I don't think just this one song will fill the time slot I have planned for the opening." Gin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I have a couple others, but none are as good as this one." Ulquiorra replied truthfully.

"Well I would like a song with a nice slow tune to open the show, then this piece here if you don't mind. Do you have anything like that?" Gin asked.

Ulquiorra thought about his earlier pieces. All of the others were gloomy, but he did have one that wasn't as dark as the others that might fit the bill.

"I do have one in mind," Ulquiorra said.

"Can you play it for me?" Gin asked kindly.

Ulquiorra ran the notes through his head and played it in the air. Grimmjow watched curiously but said nothing. Ulquiorra satisfied himself and began the slow soft tune on the piano. The song was slower and had a sad tone to it, Ulquiorra had written it at a low point in his life. As he finished he sucked in a soft breath and hit the last three notes at the same time.

"That was perfect," Gin said slowly.

Ulquiorra smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"May I ask the name of these pieces?" The silver haired man asked.

"Well that one was called Velvet Night, but I haven't figured out a name for my other piece." Ulquiorra said softly.

"Well you have to figure it out before this Friday, because that's when I'm making the pamphlets for my guests. I also have to announce the opening act and its composer because it's new music." Gin said nodding.

"I will," Ulquiorra promised.

"Do you have a tuxedo my boy?" Gin asked.

"I'm afraid not," the ebony haired boy replied.

Gin gazed at the white skinned boy with his squinty eyes thoughtfully. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills and handed them to Ulquiorra.

"Buy yourself a nice one, you'll be playing on a black piano in a dark hall in case you like to coordinate your fashion with your surroundings like my cousin does."

Jade eyes starred down at the money in his hand astonished.

"I… I can't accept this! I appreciate your generosity but… I…!"

"Oh don't make a fuss, Grimmjow take him to get a tux before this Saturday all right?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood, the blue haired man nodded and smiled.

"I expect you two at the concert hall at six, and the concert starts at six thirty. It has been a pleasure to meet you, but at the moment I must get to my lunch appointment." Gin said, extending his right hand.

Ulquiorra shook it warmly, "thank you."

Gin released the pale hand and grabbed his cell phone as he walked towards the doors he entered in from. Once he left and the doors were securely closed Ulquiorra twisted around and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck closing the space between their bodies in a warm hug.

"I'm playing in a classical concert!" Ulquiorra said excitedly.

Grimmjow chuckled a little and gently hugged back.

"I told you you'd make it," the blue haired man replied.

Ulquiorra pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"We'll go shopping for your tux tomorrow, because now it's time to go to the skating rink." Grimmjow said smirking.

"Nice way to kill the mood." Ulquiorra mumbled.

This has to be the shortest and most boring chapter I have written. Sorry about that heh heh :-S, but I did update the next chapter so it wouldn't be as boring! Hope you read it!


	9. The Skate Rink

Chapter 9

Ulquiorra climbed into the car and grabbed his bag that lay on the floor. As he shut the door he began unbuttoning the uncomfortable shirt he wore. Grimmjow climbed in the other side and closed his door situating himself in the seat. Before they left the house Grimmjow had changed into some jeans, sneakers, and a grey t-shirt with a roaring White Bengal Tiger on the front. As he pressed the key into the ignition Ulquiorra pulled off the white shirt revealing his almost equally colored chest. The sapphire eyes gazed at the flawless skin, and Ulquiorra blushed.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" He asked nervously.

"No," was Grimmjow's only reply as he turned the key and revved the engine.

Ulquiorra opened his bag and shoved the white shirt in. He felt uncomfortable without his shirt on in Grimmjow's car. He reached in and pulled out a black muscle shirt, unfolding it and pulling it over his shoulders. The car rolled forward as Grimmjow leaned on his hand like usual. The ebony haired boy reached in and pulled out some fishnet fingerless gloves, and pulled them up to his elbows.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Getting dressed if you hadn't noticed," Ulquiorra replied simply.

"What's with the hooker sleeves?" Grimmjow asked.

"They're not hooker sleeves." Ulquiorra growled.

"Then what…" Grimmjow stopped as he realized what they were for.

"Take them off," Grimmjow said.

"No," the ebony haired boy replied.

He pulled on a necklace that reached his chest. It was a gothic looking gold cross with a large red jewel in the center, and smaller red gems along the edge, and black jewels running between the smaller red gems. It reminded him of the cross Ozzy Osbourne had.

"Quit hiding who you really are, who cares what others think about you." Grimmjow said turning right onto the road.

"I don't care what other people think of me that's why I dress however the hell I want, and no one can tell me what to do." Ulquiorra said, directing the last part of that sentence towards Grimmjow.

"Well then why do you hide your cuts if you don't care what others think?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra was a little stumped with this question. He reached in and pulled out the small black box with his jewelry and flipped down the mirror.

"There you go again," Grimmjow growled.

"I wear them to cover up a part of my past I regret." Ulquiorra said softly.

He bit his bottom lip to reveal the hole only to find it filled.

"Dammit," the ivory skinned boy hissed.

"What I do now?" Grimmjow asked annoyed.

"No it's not you my hole closed." Ulquiorra replied.

"Well that's a couple bucks down the drain." Grimmjow said smirking.

"No I did it myself, I'll just redo them when I get home tonight." The green eyed boy said, closing the mirror up and putting the box back in his bag.

"Don't redo them it's nasty, and what's wrong with you? Doing them yourself they could get infected. Did you do your tongue ring yourself too?" Grimmjow said wincing.

"No my tongue ring was professionally done." Ulquiorra said smirking.

He had finally found something he could use to annoy Grimmjow. He stuck his tongue out, exposing his glow-in-the-dark tongue bead.

"Is that an invitation?" Grimmjow asked, a toothy smirk growing as he gazed at Ulquiorra with teasing eyes.

Ulquiorra pulled his tongue back in his mouth and glared at Grimmjow.

"Oh come on I was just kidding!" Grimmjow said chuckling.

"Why do you always tease me?" The ebony haired boy asked, his jade gaze shifting to the road ahead.

"I dunno, it's kind of funny." Grimmjow replied.

"Wow you're a jack ass, teasing little emos just for fun." Ulquiorra growled.

"No not all emos, just you," Grimmjow replied.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Grimmjow curiously.

"I just told you," the blue haired man said rolling his eyes.

"Mm," was Ulquiorra's only reply as they turned left into a parking lot.

It was a one story tall building with barely any cars out front. Grimmjow pulled into a parking lot next to a large black truck raised onto large tires. After turning off the car and shoving the keys into his pockets Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra. The jade eyed boy blushed and looked away from the sapphire gaze uncomfortably, fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I want you to take off those sleeves." Grimmjow replied.

"But my cuts," Ulquiorra whimpered.

"Who cares what the hell they think, if they're a stranger flip them off, if they're my friends I'll kick the shit out of them." Grimmjow said, sounding really serious.

"You…You'd do that for me?" Ulquiorra asked, blushing a little.

"That's what friends do, stand up for each other, now come on." The blue eyed man said gently.

Ulquiorra gazed into the sapphire eyes, he felt his cheeks turn another shade red as he realized how close those eyes were. He looked at his hands and pulled off the gloves and stuck them in his bag revealing the uneven white skin.

"Now come on, let's get inside." Grimmjow said, opening his door and climbing out of the car.

Ulquiorra did the same, shutting the door behind him. After Grimmjow locked and closed the car door he led Ulquiorra towards the glass doors of the building.

Inside was dark and it looked like a small prison. Grimmjow walked to the window with the bars over it, and the open space at the bottom.

"Neliel is waiting for us," he said smoothly.

"What are your names?" Asked the young white haired girl from behind the bars.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra," Grimmjow replied.

The girl pulled up a clip board and ran her eyes down it a moment before pressing a button that opened the door in front of them.

Grimmjow walked forward and Ulquiorra quietly followed. Inside it was dark, and filled with loud pumping music. To the right was a counter that handed out skates, and farther down were circular picnic tables of yellow and red with a snack bar against the wall at the end. To the right of that were two small doors sure to be the bathrooms. A large smooth cement oval sat in the center of the huge room with a covered booth in the center surrounded by a wood dance floor with railing.

A disco ball sat above the booth and people skated around it. A waist high wall surrounded nearly the entire ring, connecting to the wall by the snack bar to the right, and right outside a arcade room a little ways off to the left and a break in the wall ahead so people could get in and out of the rink easily.

"Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! Glad you could make it!" Came a familiar voice.

Nel came up to them and pulled them into a hug. She wore a camouflage mini skirt with a studded belt, and white tank top revealing a little cleavage. Her green hair ran down to the small of her back and she smiled warmly.

"So are we just stand around or go skating?" Nel asked warmly.

"I am but he's not." Grimmjow replied.

"Aww that sucks," Nel said sadly.

Grimmjow leaned over and whispered something in Neliel's ear making her brighten up.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, a little worried now.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Everyone you met at the pool is here and the snack bar is on the house. Enjoy yourself okay?" Nel said smiling.

Ulquiorra nodded as Grimmjow followed the green haired girl to the skate renting counter. The ivory skinned boy walked over and pulled himself onto the wall, facing the booth. He watched the other people skate around the rink, remembering their faces as the music changed to a deep bass techno song. There were a few unfamiliar faces too.

Orihime was skating around with a dark haired girl he had never seen before, and a man was sitting in a chair in the booth. Ulquiorra guessed he was supposed to be the Dj but he looked very much asleep with his hat pulled down over his face. Nnoitra was skating around with Il Forte and a blonde guy with an eye patch, and Nel just rolled into the rink with Grimmjow. They soon were moving just the same as the others, and Ulquiorra just watched tapping his hand to the music.

A pink haired man with glasses and gold eyes wearing a t-shirt and jeans skated by. He was talking fondly with Halibel when he noticed Ulquiorra. This must have been Il Forte's brother Szayel. Ulquiorra felt those gold eyes on him, and he turned his gaze and seen that he was right. He ignored the pink haired man, and watched Grimmjow grab Neliel's hands and move in a spin. She laughed as Grimmjow nearly fell over on the seam in the cement. The ebony haired boy sighed, he was very much jealous.

He wished he could skate. It wasn't so he wouldn't feel left out, he would probably choose to skate alone anyway, but it looked like fun. He cursed under his breath for never learning when he was younger. Instead of sitting there and feeling sorry for himself Ulquiorra jumped off the wall onto the carpeted side, and made his way to the snack stand.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked.

Ulquiorra gazed at the menu above the cashier's head, and sighed.

"A large Mountain Dew and a pack of Skittles," Ulquiorra replied.

"Tropical or Original?"

"Original."

The cashier reached under the counter and pulled out the Skittles, then set to work on the drink. Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out some money and setting it on the counter. As the cashier handed him the soda Ulquiorra took it and walked away with his snack before the man behind the counter could give him his money back. He made his way back to the wall where he was sitting before and climbed on, swinging his legs to the new song as he got settled.

He watched as everyone skated around, having a good time and he sat on the side lines as usual. He slowly opened the red bag, and dumped some of the candy into his hand after setting down his soda.

Already taking advantage of the free snacks?" Grimmjow asked, skating over.

"I paid for these," Ulquiorra replied popping the candies in his mouth.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, leaning his crossed arms against the wall.

"Because I don't know Neliel that well, and I don't want to be a mooch." Ulquiorra replied.

"If she didn't want us to mooch, she wouldn't have paid for everything." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

Ulquiorra picked up his drink, and Grimmjow stole the skittles.

"Yeah sure go ahead thanks for asking Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to eat them all." Grimmjow said smirking.

"What's that look for?" Ulquiorra asked, growing a little nervous.

"Nothing," Grimmjow shrugged.

Ulquiorra took the bag back as Grimmjow poured some of the colorful candies in his palm.

"Do you want me to teach you how to skate?" Grimmjow asked, eating a green skittle.

Ulquiorra stopped for a second, "no."

"Why not? I'll let you hold my hand." Grimmjow said smirking.

A blush spread over Ulquiorra's milk white cheeks.

"Do you want us to look like a couple?" He said nervously.

"I don't know, you are kind of cute." And with that Grimmjow gently pushed a red skittle into Ulquiorra's mouth, lingering on his soft bottom lip.

The ebony haired boy blushed deeply and pulled away. Grimmjow laughed and took back the skittles.

"I was kidding lighten up." Grimmjow chuckled.

"When you joke around you sound serious." Ulquiorra whimpered.

"Well sorry, I'll try to get better at my jokes." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

The ivory skinned boy lowered his head and ate the skittle quietly.

"I'm serious about the skating though." Grimmjow said seriously.

Ulquiorra lifted his jade eyes and gazed into the sincere sapphire eyes ahead of him. His stomach curled into a couple knots, but he ignored it.

"Okay," came the soft reply.

So Ulquiorra is going to learn to skate. I hope you liked this one!

Rest assured I have some good ideas for the next chapter so stick around!!

BYE! :D

Questions? Comments? Review & I'll get back to you! ^_^


	10. Learning Fun

Chapter 10

"What size shoe do you wear?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nine and a half," Ulquiorra replied.

"Geez you have small feet." Grimmjow mumbled.

"What size do you wear?" Ulquiorra asked, crossing his arms.

"Thirteen," Grimmjow replied smiling.

The ebony haired boy avoided Grimmjow's eyes as he slid off the wall.

"Have you ever put a skate on before?" The blue haired man asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head limply, this sucked and he hadn't even put the skate on yet.

"Well this'll be fun." Grimmjow commented, skating over to the rent counter.

Jade eyes stared at the floor as his fingers flexed nervously. This felt really strange to him allowing Grimmjow to teach him was against his better judgment, but he trusted Grimmjow. A thought popped into Ulquiorra's head.

_Grimmjow is the first person I have ever trusted._

Grimmjow rolled back over, and sat on a bench at one of the round tables and patted next to him. Ulquiorra gazed at the inline skates that looked exactly like the ones Grimmjow wore.

"When you put these on make sure the straps are really tight so your ankles won't hurt later." Grimmjow said pulling the buckles out on the grey skates with red fours on the sides. Ulquiorra sat on the bench, sliding of his shoes and pushing them under where he sat.

"Give me your foot Cinderella." Grimmjow said, holding out his right hand.

"Cinderella?" Ulquiorra asked confused.

"You never seen that movie as a kid?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head, he wasn't big on Television unless it was a rainy day.

"Just give me your foot." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes, he didn't feel like explaining Cinderella

"I can put my shoes on myself thank you very much, I'm a big boy too." Ulquiorra said, giving Grimmjow an angry look.

"Sorry for being considerate." Grimmjow grumbled, handing Ulquiorra the skates.

The ebony haired boy slid on the skates and tightened the buckles snugly. As he finished he glanced at the skates despondently

"Relax it's easy," Grimmjow said standing and rolling in front of Ulquiorra.

Jade eyes gazed at the skates as they rolled back and forth, they were smooth and quick.

"I… I don't really want…"

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's waist and lifted him off the bench. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's t-shirt and pulled himself to the muscled chest. The feeling of unsteady wheels unnerved him. Grimmjow looked down and smiled at the smaller boy clutching his shirt. His head lay on Grimmjow's left shoulder, he looked petrified. The taller man wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's frail shoulders, making him realize what he was doing. Ulquiorra pushed slowly away, a blush heating his cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just weird on these skates." The ebony haired boy mumbled.

"It's fine now come on."

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him along. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's arm, adrenaline pulsing through his small body as he rolled forward.

"I …I don't think I can do this." Ulquiorra whimpered.

"You can just relax I'll pull you along for a little while but you have to keep your feet together, and when we turn point the front of your skates the way we're going." Grimmjow explained.

Ulquiorra nodded and gripped Grimmjow's arm. The blue haired man smiled and allowed the smaller boy to grip the crook of his arm. Ulquiorra kept his feet together, sometimes pushing himself slowly with his right foot. He was fairly comfortable until they rolled onto the smooth, polished, cement. The slick surface made every move quicker and Ulquiorra felt he could slip at any moment. He did a few times but Grimmjow had steadied him.

When the blue haired man moved faster he lost his balance as well. He felt horrible. Clutching Grimmjow's arm like an infant holding their parents arm, afraid of the monsters in their closets. He couldn't stop blushing, or remove the knots from his nauseating stomach.

"All you need to do is slide one foot in front of the other, pushing off of your other foot. It takes balance and practice but I'm sure you'll get it. Try baby steps first." Grimmjow said softly.

Ulquiorra chanced a look at Grimmjow's feet and began repeating the motion. He slowly got the hang of it, but a wrong step caused him to nearly fall. Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra's small body in his muscular arms, and returned him to his unstable feet.

"I don't think…"

"You can, relax, no one gets it their first time." Grimmjow reassured.

Neliel skated by them backwards, twisting around as she seen the 2 skating slowly.

"So you got him to skate," Nel said happily.

Ulquiorra glared up at Grimmjow for making him do something he didn't want to do… Again. Grimmjow ignored him and pushed on.

"Hey Nel you think you can help me out?"

Neliel stopped and took in the two.

"Why didn't you tell me he didn't know how to skate?" The green haired girl asked, skating over to Ulquiorra's empty right side.

"I thought you knew when he said he didn't want to skate." Grimmjow replied.

"Oh well," Neliel said shrugging.

Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's arm with his right hand and allowed Nel to grab it.

"It's easier once you practice for a while." Neliel said skating forward slowly.

Grimmjow removed his arm from Ulquiorra's grasp and took his hand instead, allowing the smaller boy to squeeze tightly.

"Slowly first, right foot then left." Nel said smiling.

Ulquiorra nodded and did what he was told, slowly at first but he improved. The pace quickened and he became more and more comfortable with the wheels attached to his feet. After going a few times around the rink he was sure he had gotten the hang of skating.

"Wow you learn quick, it took me hours to go this fast." Nel complimented.

"I have good teachers," Ulquiorra replied shyly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and a small smile laced Neliel's lips.

"Can you skate alone?" Grimmjow asked, slowly releasing his grip of Ulquiorra's hand.

Ulquiorra released their hands and skated forward alone. It was a little unnerving at first, but the repetitive movements kept him going.

"Well I'm going to go see how the others are doing, see ya." Nel said as she rolled off.

Before she skated to the opening in the wall Nel stopped by the Dj booth, gingerly reaching over the sleeping man to change the song. After switching on the song she pressed a few buttons that turned on the spinning multi-colored lights, and the disco ball started sending small squares of silvery light over the entire room.

The lights flickered with the beat of the song, and Neliel skated away and sat with the others. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were left to skate around to a slower love song. Grimmjow looked up at the flickering lights as he slowly skated next to the pale boy. Ulquiorra found it slightly uncomfortable as he listened to the words of the song, but he didn't break the silence for fear it would only make it worse.

They skated silently for a while, but when they started skating behind the Dj booth Grimmjow turned around and skated backwards in front of Ulquiorra.

"Can I ask you something Ulqui?" He asked, kicking himself backwards.

"Sure," Ulquiorra replied shrugging.

Grimmjow observed Ulquiorra's facial expression before slowing down a little more.

"Are you a virgin?"

Ulquiorra's concentration broke for just a second, but that's all it took. Ulquiorra fell forward, closing his eyes on the way down. The pale boy landed on something hard, but not as hard as the cement floor he had expected. A loud thump came from behind the booth, but no one seemed to notice on account of the loud music and their laughing.

Jade eyes opened slowly as Ulquiorra collected himself from the fall. Warm arms were wrapped around his back, and yet again he lay on the muscled chest of Grimmjow, only this time his lower half was between the taller man's spread legs. A blush heated Ulquiorra's cheeks, and a groan erupted from Grimmjow beneath him. The ebony haired boy tried lifting himself off Grimmjow, but the arms slid down to his lower back preventing him from moving any more so he sat there supporting himself on his outstretched arms.

"A…are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked nervously.

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open, and he gazed into Ulquiorra's jade pools.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You nearly crushed my junk," Grimmjow groaned.

A blush painted Ulquiorra's milk white cheeks as he swallowed a nervous lump.

"I…I'm sorry, I…I'll get up." Ulquiorra murmured, as Ulquiorra tried to pull himself off Grimmjow's body

As the ebony haired boy rose they rubbed up against each other causing friction between both their legs. Ulquiorra bit his lip, holding back a groan but not able to hold back the deeper shade of red that ran over his cheeks. Grimmjow smirked, exposing his pointed teeth.

"That feels good little Ulqui, do you like me that much?" Grimmjow asked teasingly.

"It was an accident, now let go!" Ulquiorra begged.

"Not until you answer my question," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra gulped down bile as he remembered the question that had made him fall like this.

"Why do you even want to know?" He asked softly, avoiding the sapphire gaze.

"Because I want to know," Grimmjow replied tightening his grip around Ulquiorra's small waist bringing them closer together.

"Ngh! Stop!" Ulquiorra whimpered helplessly.

Grimmjow reached up and twisted his fingers into Ulquiorra's black locks, pulling his face inches from his own.

"Tell me and I'll let you go." Grimmjow said smirking.

"Wha…Why do you want to know!?" Ulquiorra begged.

"I just have a thought, but…"

Grimmjow's left hand slid up Ulquiorra's spine giving the small boy chills.

"This is kind of fun." Grimmjow murmured.

The taller man then released Ulquiorra's silky hair and pushed both his hands up the small boy's back, pulling his entire body down onto his. Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow's rough fingers explored under his shirt, and their bodies crushed together.

"Yes…Yes I'm a virgin!" The small boy panted.

"See wasn't that easy?" Grimmjow asked, removing his hands from Ulquiorra's shirt.

The small boy pushed himself off Grimmjow's muscled body, and sat against the railing of the dance floor. His heated body started to cool as he tried calming his breathing. No one had ever touched him that way before.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Grimmjow said softly.

"No…it's fine." Ulquiorra murmured back.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have done that. It was a stupid idiotic thing to do." Grimmjow said, pulling himself closer.

Ulquiorra lifted his gaze and looked at Grimmjow, he looked seriously distraught. Ulquiorra gave a small smile, his cheeks still red as he pushed some ebony hair from his eyes. Grimmjow pulled the pale boy into a comforting hug.

"Why do you forgive me so easily?" Grimmjow asked softly.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the muscled waist, and nuzzled into his neck. Truthfully he didn't know why he forgave Grimmjow, he just knew he forgave the taller man.

"Are you hungry?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

"Um…a little," Ulquiorra replied as he pulled away from the hug.

Grimmjow pulled the small boy up from the cement floor, steadying him with his own body.

"Let's go get some food." Grimmjow said softly, he actually wanted to make up for what he had done.

Ulquiorra nodded and followed Grimmjow, hoping he wouldn't see his true feelings. See how much he actually enjoyed Grimmjow's hands on his body.

So what you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope to get some comments back!! Thanks for reading by the way!

BYE! :D


	11. Dairy Queen Dating?

Chapter 11

Ulquiorra felt horribly awkward, this felt like a date. He sat in the Dairy Queen booth without his sleeves on, and it made him feel more self conscious. The ebony haired boy fiddled with his fingers as he felt the stares of the people around him on his arms. Grimmjow had left the booth for food after they had gotten their drinks.

Ulquiorra stared out the window into the parking lot, and the busy intersection a little farther on. He truly hated going out in public, he'd rather be home reading. The sun also hurt his eyes, why did Grimmjow have to sit by the window?

"That sun will get you, and I made sure there was no garlic in the food." Came the familiar teasing tone.

"Enough with the vampire jokes." Ulquiorra replied, looking at Grimmjow.

"Just looking out for your well being," The blue haired man said smirking as he sat down with the tray.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, this was going to be great.

"You like chocolate right?" Grimmjow asked passing Ulquiorra a colorful box.

"Uh… yeah chocolate is okay." Ulquiorra replied, grabbing his French fries and dumping them on the tray.

"Good," Grimmjow said opening his box.

"Why?" The ebony haired boy asked, grabbing a fry.

"I got you one of those Brownie Batter Blizzards, and one for me." Grimmjow replied, pulling out his burger.

"Why'd you do that?" Ulquiorra asked, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Because I wanted to, what do you think?" Grimmjow asked, taking a bight.

A silence fell over the two as they ate. People glanced from where they were sitting and as they walked by. Ulquiorra finally had enough of the weight on his shoulders, and let out a barely audible sigh.

"Thank you Grimmjow, that was nice of you. Thanks for everything actually." The jade eyed boy said quietly.

"Don't mention it," Grimmjow replied kindly.

The gesture made Ulquiorra feel better, and the silence wasn't as uncomfortable. He grabbed his drink and sipped some of the bubbly liquid inside.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra asked, grabbing another fry.

"I just want to know," Grimmjow replied.

"Well they're okay, but I don't think Halibel likes me." The ebony haired boy murmured, grabbing his burger.

"She's like that to everyone, but I'm sure she likes you." Grimmjow said shrugging.

Ulquiorra was nearly done with his first bight of burger when he bit his bottom lip in the exact same place Grimmjow had bit him a day earlier. He winced and swallowed, running his tongue over the skin tasting a little blood.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked, a blue eyebrow rising.

"Where you bit me yesterday isn't closed up all the way and I bit it. Now it's kind of bleeding," Ulquiorra grumbled.

"I could have done worse," Grimmjow said smirking.

A blush crept over Ulquiorra's cheeks as he remembered his new pool experiences.

"You did," he said quietly.

"I did didn't I?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically, his smirk growing.

Jade eyes avoided the prying sapphire gaze, his ivory cheeks turning a shade darker.

"Relax it didn't mean anything." Grimmjow said reassuringly.

Ulquiorra sighed, that's not what he wanted to hear. After a few moments of silent eating Ulquiorra returned his gaze upon his tanned companion, wanting to break this new silence that blanketed them.

"So…How did I do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday your friends said I beat Szayel's time, do you think I did better than him?" The green eyed man murmured.

"Yeah you did, when I bit your lip at that point Szayel had a hard on." Grimmjow replied chuckling.

"Really?" Ulquiorra asked, his mood rising.

"Yeah but you're still a wimp." Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra looked at the blue haired man, silently chewing his burger.

"You couldn't touch me." Grimmjow said, grabbing his drink.

The thought of touching Grimmjow's muscled body made Ulquiorra blush. Grimmjow seen this and snickered.

"You don't have to, but I'm always up for a rematch." The blue haired man said, pulling a piece of lettuce from his burger.

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't think I'll be able to." Ulquiorra replied truthfully.

"Aww," Grimmjow breathed sarcastically.

A lady walked over and placed two cups in front of them. Ulquiorra reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"No I got it," Grimmjow said pulling out some money.

"But you paid for lunch." Ulquiorra murmured, a blush on his cheeks.

"And I'm paying for dessert, get over it." Grimmjow said, handing the girl the money.

She eyed the two men before she walked off. Ulquiorra bit his lip and pushed his wallet back into his pocket.

"Relax I think I can handle a couple bucks."

"No it's not that," Ulquiorra replied fiddling with his fingers again.

"Then what is it?" Grimmjow asked, grabbing his ice cream.

"Use your head, this feels like a…"

"Date?"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly, he felt uncomfortable even hearing the word. He reached over and grabbed his soda.

Grimmjow smirked teasingly, "wanna hold hands?"

Ulquiorra choked on his soda and Grimmjow laughed. Some people turned away from their lunches to look at the two.

"I was joking, don't cough up a lung." Grimmjow chuckled.

Ulquiorra didn't answer, he was to busy looking out the window pulling at his hair with a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Grimmjow said quietly trying to hold back the fact that he was still laughing.

"Don't do that," Ulquiorra hissed.

"Is someone secure about their insecurity?" Grimmjow asked smirking as he ran his foot up Ulquiorra's leg.

The ebony haired boy flinched, and his entire face was red.

"What do you mean?" He murmured, looking at his hands in his lap.

Grimmjow pulled his foot away from Ulquiorra, he was surprised he wasn't hit with a barrage of sharp words.

"It's when people are afraid of what they like," Grimmjow said quietly.

The milk white boy stayed quiet, knowing what his companion was thinking.

"I know this is personal and we don't know each other all that well, but are you…?"

"I don't know, I'm not the most social person so I've never liked anyone of either gender." Ulquiorra replied.

"You've never liked anyone like that? Anyone?" Grimmjow asked.

The ebony haired boy shook his head slowly.

"You are getting pretty close to Nel." The taller man said, eating some of his ice cream.

"She's nice, but I don't feel anything towards her." Ulquiorra replied, grabbing his own ice cream.

"Do you like any of the guys?" Grimmjow asked.

"No," Ulquiorra murmured.

He took a bight of ice cream from the spoon, hoping the sugar would calm his nerves.

"Do you like me?" Grimmjow asked softly.

Ulquiorra didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to. He took another spoonful of ice cream and gazed out the window.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said looking at the boy.

The ebony haired boy stuck the spoon back in his ice cream, and sighed.

"I don't know, I mean you're annoying and you're always making fun of me.

Grimmjow frowned.

"But you're kind and generous."

The corner of Ulquiorra's mouth rose in a gentle smile that illuminated his features.

"I feel I can… trust you." The ivory skinned boy said quietly.

He took another bight of ice cream, pulling it off the spoon with his lips.

"I don't care if you like me," Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra looked at the blue haired man in front of him. Grimmjow was looking back at him, those two stray strands of lightning blue hair falling over his sapphire eyes.

"You wouldn't care?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah but, Szayel isn't exactly a strait line." Grimmjow replied, leaning back in the booth and eating some of his ice cream.

A small sigh of disappointment escaped Ulquiorra's lips as he continued eating his ice cream. He didn't know why he felt upset now, he didn't know why he wanted to hear Grimmjow say something different.

"What's wrong? You looked depressed now." Grimmjow said sighing.

"I'm not," Ulquiorra replied quickly.

"You done with your food yet?"

"Almost,"

"hurry,"

"I'm trying."

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

"Hm?" Ulquiorra murmured, raising his head to meet Grimmjow's gaze.

Grimmjow looked back at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked nervously.

"Why do you let me do this?"

"Do what?"

"Drag you around town like this. You say no yet you still allow me to pull you around. You forgive me easily, and you never really fight back. Other people would send me off with some sharp words and a door slammed in my face." Grimmjow said setting down his ice cream and leaning on his elbows on the table.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra replied quietly.

"There you go with the questions again." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I have the decency to not close the door in your face, and maybe because…"

Grimmjow gazed at the pink faced boy in front of him as he finished off his ice cream.

"Because why?" Grimmjow asked.

"Are you done?" Ulquiorra asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah but…"

"Then come on." Ulquiorra interrupted.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra stood, grabbed the tray, walked over, and dumped it in the trash can. The taller man followed, tossing his half eaten ice cream into the trash as he walked by. Ulquiorra walked out of the restaurant towards the car, hoping Grimmjow would drop it.

He opened the passenger side door and climbed in, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow slid into the driver's seat, and Ulquiorra nervously rolled his tongue bead. The blue haired man closed the door and started the car. Ulquiorra listened as the radio turned on and played a familiar song. Slowly he started to relax.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, his expression relaxed and quiet. He sucked in a nervous breath and settled on his decision. Ulquiorra listened to the music, barely aware of the world, until he felt Grimmjow's arm slide behind his back. He opened his jade eyes and glanced at his companion.

"What are you…!"

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's small body over the shifter of the car between them, and crushed their lips together. Heat surged through Ulquiorra's body as Grimmjow's lips maneuvered over his own.

"Mm!... Mmm…"

Ulquiorra let out a small moan as Grimmjow rolled his tongue over his lips. The pale boy gently placed his free hand on Grimmjow's neck as the taller man used his left hand to pull Ulquiorra's head closer.

The smaller boy could barely breath, he inhaled Grimmjow's hot breath instead. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do, he had never kissed anyone before. Grimmjow's left hand slid down Ulquiorra's back making the smaller emo boy shiver. Grimmjow's warm tongue slid over his lips yet again, begging entrance to Ulquiorra's cavern. Slowly Ulquiorra granted Grimmjow what he wanted, and blushed as he opened his mouth. A small whimper escaped him as Grimmjow slid his hand under his shirt.

The taller man pulled away for a moment and took a breath allowing Ulquiorra to reach up and grab the longer hair on the nape of Grimmjow's neck. He only had a little time to breath before Grimmjow renewed his hot kiss. The blue haired man released Ulquiorra's head and slowly slid his right hand down the small body. The pale boy grew brave and pushed his own tongue into Grimmjow's, moaning as they slid together.

Grimmjow's hands slid up Ulquiorra's spine for the second time that day making the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. Grimmjow lavished every taste and sound made by the emo boy he kissed, he wanted him to make more of them. He slowly slid his left hand back down the boy's body, pushing his fingers into the jeans. Ulquiorra's tongue bead rubbed up against the roof of the muscular man's mouth and he immediately toyed with it. Then Grimmjow slid his fingers into Ulquiorra's boxers, gently squeezing his hip.

Ulquiorra snapped back to reality with this foreign sensation, pulling away from the kiss. A string of saliva still connected their mouths together as Ulquiorra gazed into Grimmjow's lustful sapphire eyes, a blush on his cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry Grimmjow, I'm not ready for this." Ulquiorra murmured.

Grimmjow licked his lips and released the pale boy who slid back into his seat quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ulquiorra said softly.

"Don't be, I understand if you're not ready." Grimmjow replied, though inside he wished the smaller boy was ready.

"You're not gonna jump me?" Ulquiorra asked shyly, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

Grimmjow chuckled, "I have more self control then that."

He switched the car to reverse. After backing out, and switching over to drive he went to grab the steering wheel with his right hand, but was stopped. Ulquiorra timidly grasped Grimmjow's hand, blushing as he bit his lip. A warm smile spread over tan lips as Grimmjow rested his hand on the center console behind the shifter, stroking Ulquiorra's milk white fingers as he drove.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him leaning against it, and listening to the silence. He slid down into a sitting position, touching his lips gingerly. A smile slid over them, and he laughed quietly to himself.

"H…He kissed me…he likes me…"

Ulquiorra pressed his palms to his eyes, remembering how it felt and letting a few shivers run down his spine. Slowly he relaxed and looked ahead of him, he couldn't stop thinking of Grimmjow. That kiss had blown his mind, and he blushed as he remembered the feeling of the taller man's tongue in his mouth. Ulquiorra sighed, this had been the best day of his life, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last good day. The ebony haired boy stood and stretched, it was time to think of a name for that song.

So it was the first kiss scene XD. I really hope I did okay on it, I'd really like some feedback on this one so I know what to improve on. Please if you have any advice or comments I'd love to hear them. ^_^. I hope you enjoyed it too!

BYE! :D


	12. The Following Morning

Chapter 12

12th chapter, I just want to thank all the people who have read this far I really appreciate it. I really hope I'm keeping up with your expectations, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Ulquiorra had stayed up all night, and now he lay on his couch with a headache. He had played the song eleven times through, after each writing down a few ideas, played it again, then violently scribbled out his previous ideas. Ulquiorra was rubbing his temples, and swinging his legs over the arm of the couch to take a break for a little while. Another thought came to him and he bolted upright, grabbing his notepad. As he got half way through writing down the thought he scribbled it out, tore off the page, waded it up, and tossed it in a random direction.

"Son of a bitch! Why is this song so hard to name!?" The ebony haired boy growled.

He groaned as he leaned back into his couch. He never had this much trouble naming his other pieces. Ulquiorra rose with a sigh, grabbing his cup as he walked into the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of coffee not bothering to add milk this time, and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the counter. Pouring himself a few of the small pills he swallowed them with the coffee, and closed the bottle up again.

He sat there for a few minutes, finishing his coffee and waiting for the medicine to start working. Afterwards he decided it was time to get ready for the day, he left his empty coffee cup on the counter and made his way to the bathroom. A hot relaxing shower sounded good today so he switched the hot water on to the desirable temperature, then made his way into his room stretching his cramped fingers. It's there he realized he was thinking about Grimmjow again.

This had happened the entire night, pressing on his mind. The ebony haired man shook his head as he reached his dresser. He pulled out a pair of camouflage pants, a studded belt, black elbow length gloves with the fingers cut off, boxers, and black socks. He looked at his shirts and chose slower. He wanted to wear something Grimmjow would like, and since he guessed Grimmjow was a little bit of a perv, he chose an older shirt.

He reached down and pulled out a black muscle shirt with fishnet sleeves that stopped half way between his shoulder and elbow. It had an image of a cracked grey heart with a bandage holding the two halves together in the center. He hadn't worn this shirt in a while so he knew it was small. As he closed his drawer he heard his screaming ring tone, letting him know there was a text message. Ulquiorra read the clock, it read 12;30.

He walked over and left his clothes in the bathroom before walking to the small table by the door, and grabbed his phone. The front read one text message, Ulquiorra grabbed the phone. His dad didn't know how to turn on a computer let alone how to text, that's why he got other people to do it for him. Ulquiorra opened the phone and read who it was from, a smile creeping over his lips. It read;

_Hey Ulqui, can I come over?_

_Grimmjow_

Ulquiorra bit his lip, he wasn't all that good with texting.

_Sure_

After a few moments the phone erupted again, and Ulquiorra read the message.

_Couldn't stop thinking of u last night had the best dream._

Ulquiorra blushed and smiled.

_Don't really want 2 kno do I?_

_Not if u don't want to be damaged_

_Pervert_

_Sorry babe can't help it _

_Why not?_

_Because you're sweet innocent sexy & all mine_

Ulquiorra's blush darkened as he read on.

_Wat do I say 2 that?_

_Nothing, just show me when I get there_

_How would I show u?_

_Surprise me_

_That helps ///_

_I'll be there in half an hour okay?_

_Yeah see u here Grimmy_

_See ya babe_

Ulquiorra set down the phone and walked back to the bathroom that was now filled with steam. He undressed and climbed into the hot water closing the sliding glass door behind him. As he climbed in he began his usual morning routine. Shower, wash face, dry dress, brush teeth, and make up that included the lines under each of his eyes and the blackening of his top lip. The shirt was actually a little shorter than Ulquiorra had expected. It was tight and stopped right below his rib cage exposing his flat stomach. The pants he did on purpose, pulling them down to the level of his hips.

As he adjusted his gloves he noticed his nails. They seemed bland compared to the rest of him, and Grimmjow wasn't going to be there for the next ten minutes so he decided to paint them. He opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a brand new bottle of black nail polish. He didn't do this often but nail polish worked sometimes, and this was a high dollar nail polish. It was super glossy, long lasting, and turned dark green in a certain light. Ulquiorra sat on the couch and began the long slow process of painting his nails.

He took his time on each nail, making sure they were all perfect. He never half-assed on anything in his life, and he wasn't going to start now. Once he was done he closed the bottle tightly, observing his work. As he lifted his hands the nail polished shined green and black. A smile ran over his black and white lips as his fingernails shimmered brightly. Ulquiorra then realized that this was the first time he had worried about his appearance in front of someone, but Grimmjow was so worth it. He shook his hands gently to dry the polish when a knock came from the door. He stood and gazed at his nails as he walked over to the door.

As he opened it he dropped his hands to his side. Grimmjow stood on the other side wearing a Run & DMC t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a visor with the bill shifted to the right and lowered slightly. His hair was spiked as usual, and those two strands of hair hung to the left of his nose. Grimmjow's sapphire eyes widened as he looked Ulquiorra up and down.

A blush heated Ulquiorra's cheeks as he opened the door wider. The pale boy leaned against the door and placed his left hand on his hip.

"Are you going to say hi to me or just gawk?" He asked shyly.

"You look great," Grimmjow murmured.

"It's just something I threw on."

An obvious lie he had truly hoped Grimmjow would like it, and it looked like he did. A smirk slid over the taller man's lips as he walked forward. Grimmjow grabbed the smaller boy's hips, and lifted him easily off the floor. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders in a panic, and wrapped his legs around the blue haired man's waist. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist, supporting him as he walked into the apartment and kicked the door closed. Ulquiorra blushed but wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, as he started nuzzling into Ulquiorra's chest.

"Damn you smell good," came the muffled words.

"I just took a shower," Ulquiorra replied softly.

"Even better," Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow ran his tongue up his neck. The smaller boy raised his head to the ceiling as Grimmjow slid his fingers up under the tight fitting shirt. Ulquiorra tightened his legs around Grimmjow's waist as he searched the milk white neck. The taller man pressed Ulquiorra's body to the wall, closing the space between them. Ulquiorra tossed Grimmjow's hat to the floor before he pushed his fingers into the soft too blue hair.

A moan escaped the smaller boy as movement caused friction between his legs. Grimmjow kissed along Ulquiorra's neck, and the body below his shivered. Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's hair making him grunt as he raised his head. Jade met sapphire for a moment before Ulquiorra pressed their lips together. He inhaled Grimmjow's intoxicating breath and shivered. Grimmjow pushed his tongue into Ulquiorra's hot cavern, taking pleasure in every moment of the experience. Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow toy with his tongue bead, and his body grew warmer.

"Ahhaa!" The small boy cried as Grimmjow forced his body harder into his own.

Ulquiorra raised his head and looked right exposing his ghostly neck. Grimmjow took advantage of the opening he was given and kissed a sensitive point making his emo moan. Ulquiorra bit his lip as he felt Grimmjow's sharp teeth gently bight his skin. It felt like Grimmjow's bighting started a fire beneath his skin he couldn't control. Ulquiorra allowed himself to enjoy the moment, pushing the doubt from his mind as his body began to heat up.

"Ah…Ah! Grimmjow!" He cried, his entire body tingled as he grew more aroused.

He arched his back creating more friction between his legs, thin white fingers tangled deeper into electric blue locks as the sound of rough panting filled the room. Grimmjow's gentle bighting was replaced by sucking, sending chills through the smaller boy's body. Grimmjow was so close, and it felt so good until Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's hand slide dangerously close to his crotch.

_Wha…what am I doing!? _

"Grimmjow stop! I-I can't do this! I'm sorry I just can't!" The smaller boy whimpered, pulling his fingers from Grimmjow's hair.

"I'm sorry… it's just it doesn't feel… right." He said, trying to regulate his fast breathing.

Grimmjow stepped away from the wall, allowing Ulquiorra to stand. His heated body temperature started to fall, but the heat in his cheeks stayed fiery. Jade eyes became moistened as he bit his lip.

"Why are you crying!?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"Because I'm such a baby." Ulquiorra replied quietly.

"No you're not, and I don't care. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I don't want you to do it. Sex is a big step and it shouldn't be taken lightly." Grimmjow said comfortingly, wiping away the tears careful not to smear the make up.

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow, a small smile running over his lips as his cheeks cooled.

"Thank you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said hugging the tall man.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow replied hoping his hug was comforting.

"Now don't cry or you'll really look emo." Grimmjow said pulling away and wiping away the small bits of smeared make up before leaning down and kissing Ulquiorra's forehead.

Ulquiorra hugged Grimmjow and smiled to himself. He was glad Grimmjow was so understanding about this, and he wondered how he was so lucky. Then he remembered something.

"Why did you want to come over? You didn't say why you wanted to come over when we were texting." Ulquiorra asked.

"We're going tuxedo shopping today," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra stepped back and looked down at his appearance, and grimaced. He had forgotten they were supposed to go to the suit shop today. When he looked back up at Grimmjow he frowned.

"You're not changing," was his only reply.

Ulquiorra sat in the car next to Grimmjow on their way to the shopping part of town. They had sat in silence for a while and it didn't feel very good. Ulquiorra was still a little preoccupied with what had happened earlier to talk. He was worried and thoughts kept popping into his head that made his stomach turn.

"Grimmjow… can I ask you something?" He finally asked.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked, reaching over and grabbing Ulquiorra's hand on the center console.

"You know how you asked me if I was a virgin yesterday?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied.

"Um… are you?" Ulquiorra asked shyly.

Grimmjow took his gaze off the road for a moment and seen a hint of worry in Ulquiorra's features.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Grimmjow said suspiciously.

"Just curious," Ulquiorra replied quickly.

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the two, and it was Grimmjow's turn to break it.

"What is the other question?" Grimmjow asked, letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked quickly.

"What else do you want to ask me? I know there is something else in there." Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra looked at his hand in Grimmjow's and bit his lip.

"Was I your first kiss?" He asked quietly.

Grimmjow looked out over the road, thinking on how he could answer the question. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow's angry expression.

"I'm sorry, that was personal, you don't have to answer." Ulquiorra said, gently pulling away his hand.

"No I've asked my share of personal questions and you've answered, this is something you have the right to know." Grimmjow said, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and setting it back down on the center console.

Grimmjow let out a small sigh and bit the bullet.

"No you're not my first kiss." Grimmjow said truthfully.

Ulquiorra gazed at his companion, with Grimmjow's nearly perfect face, of course he wasn't his first kiss.

"Have you had many different kisses?" He asked quietly.

"No maybe three before you," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra looked at his lap, "were they better than mine?"

Grimmjow squeezed Ulquiorra's hand, "no."

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow's face.

"Were they girls?" He asked quietly.

Grimmjow let out another sigh, knowing Ulquiorra was already upset.

"Yes they were," he replied.

The silence that followed nearly killed Grimmjow, he felt it weigh on him like a hundred tons.

"Would you rather be with a girl than a guy?" Ulquiorra asked, squeezing his pants.

Grimmjow parked by the curb and shut off the car, turning to Ulquiorra once he was done.

"Ulquiorra if I would rather be with a girl I wouldn't be here with you right now. I wouldn't be helping you get everything perfect for your big night. I wouldn't be having hot dreams of you when I sleep, or fantasizing about you whenever I close my eyes. You are the only one I'm with and the only one I want. You are better than any girl I've met, and I…" Grimmjow halted himself before he went overboard.

Ulquiorra blushed, but felt better. He raised his head and his eyes were filled with tears again. Grimmjow used his left hand to wipe them away before they smeared the make up again.

"Thank you Grimmjow, you don't know what that means to me." Ulquiorra replied, his voice cracking a little.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra into his arms, squeezing the small boy warmly.

"Ulquiorra I've tried to open you up to the world, and get you to make friends because I care about you. I don't want you to ever think other people were better or are better than you because they're not, and please… don't ever feel like your not good enough for me because you are."

Ulquiorra couldn't help it, he bit back a sob as he listened to Grimmjow's kind words. He squeezed Grimmjow's shirt in his fists, holding back the tears that burned behind his eyes.

"Please don't hide your feelings from me, thank you for trusting me enough to ask and to let me in. You don't know how much that meant to ME." Grimmjow said softly.

Ulquiorra pulled away and smiled at Grimmjow, swallowing the lump in his throat. Grimmjow smiled back, then slowly leaned in and gently kissed Ulquiorra's soft lips.

"Now come on lets go get your tux." He said, pushing his keys in his pockets.

XXXXXX

Ichigo crossed the street in his black jacket and baggy blue jeans, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped by the suit shop and pulled out his cell phone. Rukia had texted him earlier and he typed in a quick reply before shoving it back in his pocket. Before he started heading up the street towards the audio store he noticed a red Corvette. It looked familiar, so he took a closer look. He walked towards the car, but stopped when he looked in the wind shield he stopped and pushed himself against the wall, pulling his hood over his spiky orange hair.

Inside the car in the passenger's seat sat that emo brat Ulquiorra, and in the driver's seat was the blue haired guy. Ulquiorra looked pretty broken up and he said something. The blue haired guy leaned over and hugged the emo close, he was still talking. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was about to walk away when they pulled apart. Something told the orange haired kid to stay, so he stayed a few moments longer to watch them.

Then Ichigo's eyes widened as he seen the blue haired guy lean in and kiss the little emo brat. It took a second for the action to process, but when it did an evil grin slid over his lips.

"So the little brat is a fag," he said to himself.

Ichigo nearly panicked when the two climbed out of the car and headed for him. Instead he leaned against the wall and pulled out his cell phone, hiding his face under the hood, thankful Rukia had sent him that text. They passed him without even noticing him, and walked into the suit shop. Ichigo chuckled and pushed off the wall, walking towards the audio shop a little ways down thinking of the new tortures he could put the boy through. He quickly texted his findings to his friends.

So chapter 12! What do you guys think? How about the ending when Ichigo seen them? Or the little gushy part? Tell me what you think, and spots I can improve on!

I hope you enjoyed it!

BYE! :D


	13. The Tux Buying Experiance

Chapter 13

Ulquiorra felt horribly out place and very awkward inside the shop. Everyone looked somewhat professional except the two people in the back near the dressing rooms.

"So do you want a custom fitted tux, or to choose one off the shelf?" Grimmjow asked.

"Whatever gets me out of this store faster." Ulquiorra replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Choosing one it is then." Grimmjow said, looking at a brown suit.

Ulquiorra looked around the small section, he didn't know what to look for in a good tux. He walked over to another rack and gazed at the gray suits.

"Do you know what you want?" Grimmjow asked, he watched as Ulquiorra walked around like he was lost it was funny.

"No I'm just winging it and hoping the tux fits the occasion." Ulquiorra replied truthfully.

"Well this is going to take a while." Grimmjow grumbled, sitting on the floor beside a small dressing room.

"Sorry I've never gone looking for a tux before." Ulquiorra mumbled, browsing through another rack.

Grimmjow grunted in reply and pulled out his cell phone, beginning a game to keep him entertained. Ulquiorra browsed the racks and pulled of a black suit.

"How's this?" He asked, looking down at the piece of clothing.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze to the suit, then laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked blushing.

"It's perfect if you want to go to a dinner party." The blue haired man replied.

Ulquiorra slid the suit back into the rack and sighed. This was going to take a while. Ulquiorra moved around the store, finding nothing really any better than the black suit he had lifted up earlier in the front. He slowly moved to the back again and rubbed the back of his neck. After a few more minutes of in vain searching he decided to give up.

"Grimmjow there's nothing," then something caught his eye.

"Well then lets go," Grimmjow said getting ready to stand.

"Wait no stay there," Ulquiorra said quickly.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because I think I found something." Ulquiorra said, walking over to the corner he had found.

Grimmjow shrugged and went back to his game. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to make sure Grimmjow wasn't looking before he pulled the hanger off the rack and out of the corner. He pressed it against his body and found it looked his size. Quickly he passed Grimmjow and locked the door behind him. After a few minutes Ulquiorra was dressed, and he looked at himself in the mirror. The ebony haired boy smiled slightly and smoothed the shoulders out. He walked out and stood next to Grimmjow in his socks and the tux.

"So um… What do you think?" He asked.

Grimmjow raised his head and smirked. Ulquiorra wore a white long sleeved, turtle neck jacket that had a hidden zipper. At the lower back it split into two long tails that almost touched the ground, but fluttered behind Ulquiorra as he walked. The under side of them was black along with the inside of the jacket. The seam around his neck was black and extended down to the bottom of the jacket over the hidden zipper, and the seams around his wrists. A large black piece of material wrapped around his waist marking the beginning of the strait leg pants that flowed down to his ankles.

"That looks great," Grimmjow replied.

"Think it will be okay for the concert, I mean is it classy enough?" Ulquiorra asked nervously.

Grimmjow stood and looked over Ulquiorra's thin frame. The ivory boy dropped his hands to his sides and pushed his hands in his pockets casually. Grimmjow slowly began circling him, fixing some wrinkles on the shoulders, and gently pulling Ulquiorra's black hair from the collar in the back.

"So…?" Ulquiorra murmured.

Grimmjow stayed silent as he flattened the wrinkles on the smaller man's back. Ulquiorra slid his hands out of his pockets to adjust his sleeves when a hand grabbed, and squeezed an uncomfortable place making the smaller boy gasp and blush deeply.

"Most guys don't have an ass, but I must admit yours is nice." Came Grimmjow's voice in his ear.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra hissed.

The blue haired man released his grasp and chuckled. Ulquiorra turned around and glared at the blue haired man.

"I never knew how much of a pervert you are. I said I wasn't ready and now you're pushing it. I think today I'm just going to go home." And with that Ulquiorra walked into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra I was playing around. I didn't know it would make you mad." Grimmjow said standing in front of the door.

Ulquiorra ignored him and pulled on his clothes, making sure his wallet was in his pocket. He finished dressing and slid the tux back on the hanger before he walked out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry Ulqui I'll stop, I didn't mean to make you mad." The blue haired man murmured.

Ulquiorra looked up into the sapphire eyes and sighed.

"It's okay Grimmjow, but please, when I'm ready you'll be the first to know." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"I better be the first to know." Grimmjow said pulling the ebony haired boy into a hug.

Ulquiorra pulled away and blushed, a man had walked by and looked at them as they had hugged. The smaller boy shook his head and walked to the counter after looking at the price tag. The man behind the counter slid a dry cleaner bag over the tux and named the price. Ulquiorra pulled out his wallet and handed the bills Gin had given him to the cashier. As he paid he felt all the other men in the store looking at him.

The cashier handed back the tux and Ulquiorra's change as he gave the two a strange look. Ulquiorra quickly slid the change into his wallet and the wallet into his pocket before he looked at Grimmjow, and turned to walk out the door. Before he got very far Grimmjow grabbed intertwined his fingers with Ulquiorra's left hand. The ebony haired boy was surprised but it was comforting to squeeze Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow smiled warmly down at Ulquiorra as he leaned his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"You don't mind?" He asked.

"Mind what?" Grimmjow asked, pushing open the door.

"Showing that you have a boyfriend in public," the smaller boy replied.

"If I did I wouldn't be doing this." Grimmjow replied, gently kissing the soft black hair on Ulquiorra's head.

Ulquiorra smiled and allowed Grimmjow to lead him down the sidewalk to the Corvette. People stared, but Ulquiorra didn't mind as much. Grimmjow opened the trunk and Ulquiorra laid the tux down neatly.

"So I have an idea to where we can go." Grimmjow said closing the trunk.

"Where?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked to the passenger side door.

"It's a surprise, and you're twenty right?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah," so it was a place with alcohol.

Grimmjow smirked and unlocked the car.

**A/N; **Okay guys so this one is totally short and it doesn't really you know, explain anything else except Ulquiorra buying a tux. I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one because I have an idea. If I would have added it on to this one, it would have made the chapter extremely long, but I promise the new Chapter will be up soon! And sorry it's so long heh heh. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Dirty Pool

Chapter 14

The bar was a large building painted white on the outside and darker inside. Strait ahead was a bar with rows of alcoholic beverages behind it. To the left was an empty dance floor and a Dj booth sat at the other end a little ways off from the bar. To the right there were booths lining the walls, and in the back there were two doors that lead to the bathrooms. Between the wall behind the bar and the booths sat pool tables, and soft country music played throughout the bar.

Behind the bar stood a man wearing a green and white stripped hat with a brim all the way around. The man's blonde hair stuck out from either side of the hat in the back, and the hat cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Welcome back Grimmjow, new friend?" The man asked, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"His name's Ulquiorra." Grimmjow replied, walking forward.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, owner and bartender." He said, reaching out with his right hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ulquiorra replied, shaking Kisuke's hand.

"You're a little early, the Dj doesn't get here until eight thirty and it's only one thirty." Kisuke said.

"We're just here to hang out," Grimmjow replied shrugging.

"You want anything?" Kisuke asked, reaching under the counter for a cup.

"Nah maybe later, at the moment we're just here to play some pool." Grimmjow replied.

"Sounds good," Kisuke said pulling up a rag and wiping the bar.

Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow to the middle pool table.

"Get the pool cues will you?" Grimmjow asked, pulling some change out of his pocket.

Ulquiorra walked to the wall and pulled off two cues.

"You want to break or shall I?" Grimmjow asked, sliding in his change and setting up the game.

"I will," Ulquiorra replied looking for some chalk.

"Wow you actually know how to do something." Grimmjow said teasingly.

"There's a pool table in the rec. room at the collage. I go there after school to play sometimes." Ulquiorra replied, grabbing the chalk off another table and gently rubbing it on the top of each cue.

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra and smirked, he looked sexy in that outfit holding the pool cues.

"You done setting up?" Ulquiorra asked, handing Grimmjow a cue.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied placing the triangle in the slot at the bottom.

Ulquiorra walked around the end of the table, slightly leaned over.

"You're not going to break well with that stance." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"And you can show me how to break better?"

"Hell yeah,"

"show me."

Grimmjow leaned his cue on the pool table and stood behind Ulquiorra, who was now standing strait.

"Are you right or left handed?"

"Doesn't matter," Ulquiorra replied.

"Right it is then," Grimmjow murmured as he pushed part of Ulquiorra's body over the pool table.

He gently grabbed Ulquiorra's left hand with his own then his right hand, pulling the cue back and wresting the cue between Ulquiorra's left index and middle finger. The ebony haired boy blushed as he felt Grimmjow's warm body on top of his own.

"Line up the shot," Grimmjow purred into the smaller boy's ear.

Grimmjow slowly reached back with his right hand and grabbed Ulquiorra's nearly bare hip.

"Spread your legs a little, left foot up front." Grimmjow whispered.

Ulquiorra shivered as Grimmjow's warm breath tickled the back of his neck. His face burnt red and only turned darker when Grimmjow pulled the smaller boy's ass up against his crotch. He bit his lip and swallowed hard.

"Pull back," Grimmjow said softly.

Ulquiorra pulled back the cue, steadying his breathing as he did so.

"Now hit it," Grimmjow breathed.

Ulquiorra released his right arm and the cue connected with the white ball, sending it flying into the others creating a loud crack.

"Perfect," Grimmjow purred grabbing Ulquiorra's other hip.

Ulquiorra blushed and slid his arms under his body. Grimmjow gently kissed the back of his neck, making Ulquiorra involuntarily arch his back. Grimmjow grunted, the friction causing him to become slightly aroused. He smirked and nibbled Ulquiorra's milk white ear.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, purring the words as they escaped his lips.

"No you're pinning me, and I can't get up." Ulquiorra replied blushing.

Grimmjow chuckled as he sat up and released the thin boy's hips.

"I like the thought of pinning you." Grimmjow said teasingly.

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the pool table bringing his left foot up and wresting it in one of the slots, and holding the pool que between his legs.

"Not until I say so." Ulquiorra purred seductively.

Grimmjow slid himself between Ulquiorra's legs, running his hands up and down the outside of the emo's thighs.

"Now you're just playing hard to get, stop teasing me it isn't fun." The blue haired man said softly, eying Ulquiorra's black top lip.

"I can do whatever I want, it's my body." Ulquiorra replied, smiling slightly.

"But I want it too," Grimmjow said smirking.

The taller man stole a couple kisses, and Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the neck in front of him with a grin.

"Too bad you're not going to get any until I say so." Ulquiorra said softly.

"Jerk," Grimmjow murmured between kisses.

"Pervert," Ulquiorra purred as he gently bit Grimmjow's bottom lip.

"Don't make me beg." Grimmjow growled, grabbing Ulquiorra's waist.

"You don't have to… because it won't help." Ulquiorra said smirking.

Grimmjow growled again as he returned to the spot on Ulquiorra's neck he had started on earlier. A light reddish brown bruise marked the spot and Grimmjow gently began sucking once again. Ulquiorra blushed and let out a small breath as he intertwined his fingers in the soft blue spikes. Grimmjow let out a soft purring noise and Ulquiorra smiled, Grimmjow reminded him of a contented cat and he loved it.

"Come on guys, not on the pool table." Came Kisuke's surprisingly calm voice.

Ulquiorra gently pushed Grimmjow away from his body, blushing a shade deeper as he realized Kisuke had seen them.

"Sorry sir," the emo called.

"It's fine I don't mind, but other customers don't want two people making out on the pool tables where they play." Kisuke replied, cleaning a glass with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

Ulquiorra nodded and gave Grimmjow an angry look. A smirk had made its way over his tan lips.

"You're horny as hell, but not ready?"

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a light slap on the cheek as he climbed off the pool table.

"Try to keep it in your pants you perv." The ebony haired boy said in a mellow exasperated tone.

"Kind of hard when you look so sexy when you play pool." Grimmjow said slyly.

Ulquiorra grabbed his pool cue and walked to one of the sockets and pulled out the seven ball.

"Looks like I go again." He said, placing the seven ball back.

"Change of subject, are you embarrassed?" Grimmjow asked teasingly.

Ulquiorra sighed, "sweet talk isn't going to get you any."

"I tried,"

"keep trying and you'll never get any."

"Aw don't be like that." Grimmjow pouted.

"I've told you I'm not ready," Ulquiorra said getting in stance.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'll stop." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Good boy," Ulquiorra said sending another ball into a corner socket.

"Geez you're good," Grimmjow marveled.

Ulquiorra slid in front of Grimmjow and bent over to line up the shot.

"I told you I practiced." The ebony haired boy replied.

Grimmjow was a little preoccupied to listen. He tilted his head to the side, and smirked as he stared at the smaller boy's ass.

"Damn you have a sweet ass."

Ulquiorra shot the marbled ball directly into a pocket, missing his target completely at the comment.

"Scratch," Grimmjow purred triumphantly.

"Pervert! Stop staring at my ass!" Ulquiorra yelled, turning around as his cheeks turned red.

"Sorry babe, you just have the best body and I can't help myself." Grimmjow replied slyly, grabbing the white ball from the pocket.

"Dammit you cheated!" Ulquiorra growled.

"You never said this was clean pool." Grimmjow replied, setting the ball down.

"Fine," Ulquiorra growled walking to Grimmjow's side as the taller man leaned over the table.

Before Grimmjow could send the ball into the stripped nine ball Ulquiorra smacked the taller man's ass, sending the white ball to the floor and leaving the nine unscathed.

"Now we're even." Ulquiorra said smugly as he walked over and picked up the white ball.

"You just…" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes I did, but don't you get any ideas." Ulquiorra said.

"Not a one," Grimmjow said smiling evilly.

Ulquiorra set up the ball and shot before Grimmjow could come up with an especially bad idea.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Ulquiorra said, walking around the table.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked, observing the table.

"I need to pick up my car from the school parking lot. Can you drop me off there tonight?" Ulquiorra said, leaning over again.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied smirking.

"But it's going to cost you."

Ulquiorra lifted his gaze to the tanned man.

"Why does it have to cost? Why can't you just do something nice for your boyfriend?" Ulquiorra grumbled.

"because I don't work that way." Grimmjow replied, walking towards Ulquiorra.

The ebony haired boy stood and watched as Grimmjow made his way over to him. It was catlike. Slow and deliberate.

"What's it going to cost?" Ulquiorra asked, gently running his finger over Grimmjow's jaw line.

"Just a little something," Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra held the pool cue in his left hand, and put his right on Grimmjow's cheek. The taller man smirked and closed the distance between their lips. Ulquiorra slid his tongue over Grimmjow's lips, and Grimmjow gladly accepted the invitation. The smaller boy blushed, but explored Grimmjow's hot cavern. His taste was delicious, and Ulquiorra savored the flavor. Slowly he pulled away and licked his lips. Grimmjow was left a little breathless from the kiss. Ulquiorra smiled and held the cue with both hands.

"So how was that?" He asked slowly.

"That will get you your car." Grimmjow replied smirking.

**A/N I'm so sorry DX I've been so busy for a while and I didn't have time to write don't worry I have the next Chapter on the way! When you review feel free to rant X3**


End file.
